Teach Me Tonight
by LadyofSpain
Summary: Seth wants nothing more than to imprint and be happy, but when he imprints on Jacob's 22 yr old sister, Rachel, things do not go as planned. Close relations are upset, and for some reason, Seth does not want to remain just a friend. Rachel wants him to wait till his 18th bday to seal the deal, but he is begging her to "Teach Me Tonight."
1. Chapter 1

**Teach Me Tonight**

**By Lady of Spain**

**Chapter 1: Growling Pains**

**Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.**

* * *

**Teach Me Tonight**

Did you say that I've got a lot to learn?

Well, don't think I'm trying not to learn

Since this is the perfect spot to learn

Teach me tonight

Starting with the A, B, C of it

Getting right down to the X, Y, Z of it

Help me solve the mystery of it

Teach me tonight

One thing isn't very clear my love

Teachers shouldn't stand so near my love

Graduation's almost here my love

You'd better teach me tonight

I who thought I knew the score of it

Kind of think I should know much more of it

Off the wall, the bed, the floor of it

Hey, teach me tonight

The midnight hours come slowly creeping

When there's no one there but you

There must be more to life than sleeping

Single in a bed for two

What I need most is post graduate

What I feel is hard to articulate

If you want me to matriculate

You'd better teach me tonight

What do you get for lessons, teach me  
Come on and teach me, teach me tonight.

Excerpts from the song lyrics: _Teach Me Tonight_

* * *

I was fourteen years old, a happy, helpful kid, living with a mom, dad and sister who loved me. I liked girls, and sports, and living in La Push. I loved the close-knit community. I even liked school. More than that, I was the friendliest kid in the Quileute nation. Most everyone liked me, well except for Paul—but he was a grump. By that I mean Paul had a short fuse. Man, he was ready to rumble at a minute's notice. Had the muscle to back it up too. You didn't mess with Paul Lahote, unless you enjoyed pain. I don't think he actually hated me though, he just said I got on his nerves on account of—I talked too much. So, what? I liked to talk. How else did you get to know people? And I was definitely a people person.

I didn't get why all the girls were always making goo goo eyes at him. For some reason, they all found him sexy. I wanted to learn how to be sexy too, so I asked him one day while we were in the cafeteria, eating lunch, "Hey, Paul, how come the girls are always following you around."

He leaned back in his chair and with a mouth full of food, and in typical sarcastic fashion, fired back, "What do _you_ need to know for? You're fourteen; you're still a dumb kid."

"You don't have to be so _mean_ about it. You're always rubbing it in. Some day I'll be fully grown; as tall as you are. And actually, I am not dumb. Far from it—I'm one of the best students in all of my classes. Jeez, I just want to know how to get the girls to follow me around. You know they all think you're sexy, don't you?"

Paul made a face at me, and blurted, "Nooo—ya think?"

"Oh, come on Paul, what's your secret. I want to be known as Smokin' Seth when I'm your age."

"Pft! Good luck with that, junior."

I felt like a puppy, standing on his hind legs begging for a doggie treat. "Just one pointer, just one."

"Shut your mouth for one. Let her do some talking. By the way, ya gotta stop sayin' j_eez—_ god, you sound just like Jake."

I was confused, because I knew the girls liked him too. I leaned toward him. "What's the matter with sounding like Jake?"

"Nothing, but he talks about as much as you do."

I took a bite of my sandwich. "Okay, no more, j_eez._ What else?"

"One day, one pointer. See me tomorrow ... maybe." He stood and walked away to take his dirty tray back to the conveyor belt. While on his way, two girls were immediately on either side of him, batting their eyelashes, and rubbing up against him. Looking over his shoulder, he gave me an obvious smirk.

* * *

He never did give me another pointer, the jerk, but soon I had other things on my mind anyway.

My mom was a nurse, and she would always nag my dad about eating healthy and staying away from fatty foods—you know, all the foods that tasted good. He wouldn't listen, and then it was too late. One afternoon, my dad had a heart attack, and never made it back home, unless you think of his returning to the home of that great spirit that sent him here. I had to be the man of the house now.

At first I was angry at my dad for not caring enough about us to take care of himself. It seemed stupid to be mad at someone who wasn't there anymore though, so I had to turn my anger into something constructive, like helping my mom and Leah.

I tried to be strong for them, and saved my tears until bedtime. I cried into my pillow several nights, hoping that they wouldn't hear me. Leah didn't hide her tears, and it was up to me to be her support. That surprised me, since she was much older than I was. She seemed more devastated by my dad's death than me. Maybe it was because the men in her life were ripped away from her; first Sam, and now Dad.

Those first few weeks without Dad's calming influence were really rough. Leah was a powder keg; you never knew if she was going to burst into tears or just bust you one. I was pretty lucky because she usually blew up at Mom or any guys from the rez that ventured near her. She was protective of me even from herself I guess, for being her little brother and all. My job in the meantime was to be her shoulder to cry on; the trouble was I wanted to cry with her, but I couldn't let my guard down. It was pretty much exhausting.

* * *

A couple of months went by, and we were still getting used to the idea of Dad being gone. Leah was constantly in a pissy mood, like she was on the rag all the time. She complained that her skin prickled, and she felt hot. I was beginning to feel like one of those guys that felt pregnant when their wife was, because it seemed like I was all prickly and hot too. We were two Saguaro cacti.

Mom got worried and took our temperatures; it was way high, around 106. Shouldn't we have been dead? Mom went to the council, but whatever they told her, she kept from us ... until it happened.

* * *

Leah was in the back yard, hanging out clothes when Mom stuck her head out the back door. "Leah," she shouted, "Emily's on the phone and wants to talk to you. She says it's important."

"I don't care. I'm not talking to her. She can leave you a message for me."

"Don't you think this has gone far enough? She's your cousin. You need to forgive her."

I was sitting at the kitchen table doing homework, minding my own business. I learned to tune out the two of them. It was times like these that I really missed Dad.

Looking at me, Mom pleaded, "Seth, can you go out there and reason with her? She might listen to you."

"Yeah, right," I mumbled as I got up from my chair.

I walked up behind her and tapped her on the back. "Hey, Leah, Mom—"

She faced me and practically growled a warning. Her teeth were clenched, as she hissed, "Beat it, shrimp." She rolled her eyes up to the sky. "Gawd, why does she send my poor little brother to do her dirty work? Turn right around, and tell her no, I'm not talking to that bitch."

I resented being called a shrimp, but I knew how Emily had hurt her. Leah couldn't lash out at her, so I was the scapegoat. "But think about it, Sis. How long has it been? Are you going to hold a grudge for the rest of your life?"

"Yes, now get your damn butt back inside and tell Mom, it didn't work."

Even my patience had its limits. She didn't have to be so mean to me. I was only the messenger. I hastily uttered, "Mom's right. You are the most stubborn girl in the world. No wonder Sam left you."

Crap, I didn't mean to say that—too late. My sister was turning purple with rage, and slapped me across the face, but she didn't stop there. She pulled her hand back to land another blow, when I caught her wrist. It turned into a wrestling match, and suddenly the heat in me ... I don't know ... it just seemed to be spreading and getting hotter. Leah let go; we were both shaking. I thought I was losing my mind, because there was Leah blurring in front of my eyes. I turned and started to run, but I got so scared when I realized I was now on four fur-covered legs. I took off toward the trees, frightened to death. I didn't stop running. What was happening to me?

_Seth, slow down. It's okay, man_.

I recognized the voice, it was Jake.

I halted, looking around, desperately seeking a familiar face. _Jake, is that you? I can't see you. Where are you hiding?_

_I'm not hiding anywhere. I'll see you soon, but you need to stop where you are. Don't worry, I'll find you. And ... Seth ... you'll be seeing a huge red wolf. Don't bolt. That'll be me._

What? This was incredibly nuts. Were the legends true then? I stood in the middle of a clearing, my mind churning out explanations that made no freakin' sense whatsoever.

Suddenly, I heard leaves rustling and the sound of someone breathing loudly, followed by the scent of a dog-like animal. A large russet wolf practically spewed out of the trees, and skidded to a stop in front of me. Even with the warning, I found myself slowly backing away from the huge beast. Before I knew it, there were two more wolves padding up behind me. I later found out that they were Quil and Embry.

_Don't be afraid, it's only me_.

_I don't understand. How can I hear you? _

_Just follow me, and Sam and I will explain everything to the two of you._

_Oh, yeah, I nearly forgot. Leah was having some weird out-of-body experience too. _

Jake let out one of his throaty laughs. It sounded strange coming from a wolf—some kind of crazy bark.

We were all heading back toward the creek, where we used to fish, our minds chatting back and forth.

Jake said something that rattled my brain. Apparently, up until now, there hadn't been any females in the wolf pack._ I have to admit. We were all stunned when Leah joined our pack._

_Yeah, well I was just bummed that I missed it._

_You're such a perv, Quil. _It was Embry's voice in my head now.

_Guys_, Jake cautioned. _You're talking about Seth's sister here. Have a little respect_.

_Hell, that was respectful. She's a beautiful woman, a little cranky maybe, but I wouldn't mind—_

_Quil, drop it!_

_I can try but it's gonna be a bitch sweeping it out of my head._

Jake's eyes glanced at me. _Just ignore him; he's a wolf in more ways than one. He'll chase anything female—human , or in this case—canine._

* * *

The creek loomed ahead of us, and there were other wolves surrounding a smaller one. I guessed it was Leah. We trotted down the embankment, slipping between all the ferns, until we met up with them.

Leah came bounding toward me. _Seth, are you okay? I'm so sorry, I slapped you, I—_

Jake turned to her, confusion in his eyes, and like a magnet, they were drawn to hers. What the hell ...?

_Well, Quil, you're out of luck. Looks like the deal has been sealed. Our next Alpha has found his mate._

The great Jacob Black was silent, and he was staring at _my_ sister. And she was staring back. _What is this all about?_

Embry began, _Well we were going to tell you about that later, but the wolf's out of the bag now. Sam, can you help us out here?_

Sam looked our way, and thought_, C'mon, Seth, I'll tell you all about it._

He walked leisurely beside me. _So when a guy or girl sees his or her imprint, or true mate, after they've phased ..._

* * *

I was thoroughly indoctrinated as one of the pack, so officially I was a wolf, and proud to be a protector of our people. Leah wasn't as thrilled about it, but she finally snipped the strings that bound her to Sam, so that was good enough for me. She and Jake were inseparable. I used to think he'd never get over Bella Swan, even though she married Edward and moved to New Hampshire. But now, it was like he'd never known the girl. I was happy for him, and especially for Leah. No more arguments with Mom, no more snippy remarks—it was a miracle. I was looking forward to the day when I would imprint on someone.

That summer, Jacob's sister, Rachel, came home from college. She'd graduated early, and they were giving her a party. Leah was nagging me, "Come on little brother; it won't be that bad. Maybe you'll meet some girls there. There'll be food ..."

Great—a party with all the relatives. They'll all be pinching my cheek and telling me how much I've grown. Why would Rachel or any of the tribe care if I showed up or not? I pursed my lips and let a puff of air out in frustration. "Do I have to?"

She messed up my hair, just to aggravate me. "Yes, you have to. She's going to be your sister-in-law someday, so get used to the idea of being around her."

I didn't want to be around her. I'd seen her before she went to Washington State, so what was the big whoop. She was older, nearly twenty, and I hadn't turned fifteen yet. I'd be the youngest kid there, feeling out of place. But being Leah, she was persistent.

"You are _coming_ with me tonight, now go get dressed." She dragged me through the hall by the arm, and pushed me through my bedroom door. She wasn't pissy anymore, but she sure was bossy!

"Why do I have to go to this stinkin' party? So what if there are girls roaming the halls," I muttered to myself. I pulled my best T shirt over my head and changed my pants. Then I re-combed my hair. Leah had it sticking up all over. It looked like I just fell out of bed

I'd seen every one of those girls. They didn't do anything for me. A few of them I could call friends. Some could get me all hot and bothered, not that they'd ever let me snuff out the flames though. I still struggled with becoming _Smokin' Seth_, and had a _looong _way to go.

We got to the Blacks' home and Leah hauled me bodily out of the car. Good thing Mom wasn't watching. She'd probably give both of us a tongue lashing. She was already in the house, helping with the food. Mom was always like that, bringing food to sick or needy people in the tribe, or in this case a party.

Jacob came to the door to greet us. "Hi, beautiful."

He ignored me, just like I knew he would. Apparently, there was no one in the world, except Leah.

The expression on his face was pure ... I don't know ... adoration, like he worshipped her or something. And Leah was all moony-eyed too. I had to look away; it was embarrassing how they undressed each other with their eyes. I wanted to get in the house and away from these two—but quick. I didn't know these people. They were totally different when they were together, or maybe it was the other way around? In any case, I was anxious to cut out. _Let me in the house_!

Her voice came out like a cat's purr, all breathy-like. A James Bond girl couldn't have been any sultrier—was that a word?

Oh god, she was raising _the eyebrow_. "Hi, yourself, you handsome devil, you."

Jacob was immediately glued to my sister. It was nauseating the way they were all over each other. They snuck off to his bedroom, and left me standing by the door, feeling like an idiot. I let myself in and walked to the kitchen, grabbing a hamburger off the table.

While they were doing whatever, I was planning my escape. Rachel came into the living room, as I was sneaking toward the front door. Her back was to me, so I didn't get to see her face.

Ignorance was bliss; if I had just stayed a while longer, I would have had two more years of being with the love of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Dating Game

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

Man, I was in for it the next day. My mom glared at me at the breakfast table.

"Where were you last night, young man?"

I had to think fast. "Well, I wasn't feeling so great, so I thought it would be better if I went home instead of puking all over Jake's kitchen."

Leah came sauntering into the room, with her arms over her head stretching and shaking the sleep from her head. "Good story ... Too bad it ain't true. Admit it, little brother. You just didn't want to rub elbows with the older set."

Busted ... "Okay, so I lied." I faced Mom's scathing look. "I didn't want to be at that party. Can you blame me? Everyone there was so much older than I was. Anyway, I'm sure Rachel didn't care. And I'm absolutely sure that Leah and Jake didn't miss me in the least. Besides, they were _really_ busy doing their own thing in his bedroom."

Mom turned on Leah. "Whaaaat?"

Leah's face flushed redder than a beet. Then she rounded on me with eyes that seemed to be shooting darts at my head. "You're gonna pay for this, Seth."

"So? It was worth it."

Mom yelled, "Leah, sit down—now! We need to have a little talk."

I piled up my plate and took it outside to eat. Revenge was sweet.

* * *

One day in the following week, I was back in the cafeteria, eating lunch. Crap, most of the seats were taken, so I found myself sandwiched in between the two chick magnets, Paul and Quil.

Before sitting his butt down, Paul leaned toward me and shoved his face right into mine. _One of these days ..._

"How's it hangin' punk?"

_I_ _was just great 'til you showed your ugly mug._ "Do you always have to be so crude? I'm just swell, is that allright with you?"

Paul guffawed loudly, as he took a seat. "Hear that, Quil? The kid's all swollen. You need a girl to cure that little problem."

"So," Quil teased, "you got one yet?"

My eyes rolled in their sockets. "If I did, do you think I'd be seen dead, sitting with you two?"

Without missing a chew, Quil pointed to an adjoining table. "What about that girl over there. She- is- giving- you- the- eye, man."

I didn't want to bite, but I was kinda curious. I looked up sheepishly, and peeked up over my food. I was a greeted by a set of warm brown eyes. I swiveled my head in both directions, but she was definitely staring at me. I placed a finger on my chest, and mouthed, _me? _She answered witha nod and a only that, but she winked. I about flatlined in my seat. I must've looked like an idiot sitting there with my mouth hanging open, but I was so shocked. This never happened before, at least not to me.

I sat like a blob, unable to move a muscle. I couldn't believe it. Where did all my outgoing, friendly ways go? They sort of got up and went! She was just a girl, but I didn't know what to do.

Paul elbowed me in the ribs. "Well, what are you waiting for, stupid? You want me to hold your hand and walk you over there?"

Quil yanked on Paul's shoulder. "Hey, cut the kid some slack. Let him learn on his own, huh."

"Don't be lecturin' me, Ateara. Who got you that date with April last month?"

"You, did, smartass. But who kept her coming back for more? Me, that's who."

"Well, I'm just sayin', the kid needs to grow some—and man up!" Reaching over, Paul took his thumb and index finger, and yanked my face toward him. "He's not bad lookin' for a twerp. Muscling out too. She could do worse."

"Yeah, she could be going out with you."

"Not on your life ... that's Tina Davis. She's been after me for months now. Squirt here, can have her."

_I'll take her._

He let go of me finally, and patted me on the back. "Okay, Seth, you need any lovin' advice, you just come talk to Uncle Paul."

His smirk made me wanna hurl.

Quil stood up and as a parting shot, fired back, "And after you bomb with that advice, I'll set you straight."

He took off running. Paul knocked over the chair he was sitting in, and lit after him.

I continued eating lunch, and every time I lifted my head, there she was with her eyes still trained on me. I didn't have the nerve to get out of my seat and introduce myself. I'd play hard to get. Ha, right ... I was scared sh**less. So I planned to sit beside her tomorrow ... maybe. Or maybe Paul was right—I should man up and go over there now. Damn—too late, she was picking up her tray and started to leave. She waved goodbye before walking away, and left me—a pile of goo, still stuck to my seat.

* * *

I couldn't sleep that night, worrying about what to say to her tomorrow. Should I look for her as soon as I got to school, or play it cool and wait for her to find me at lunchtime? When I finally drifted off, I was haunted by the pair of brown eyes that were only for me this very afternoon.

At breakfast, my mind was in overdrive. I wondered if I should put my arm around her, or hold her hand. How did I go about doing that? I'd never even kissed a girl before either, suppose she didn't like it.

Paul and Quil had both offered their services yesterday. But did I really want to take advice from the two biggest womanizers on the planet? Then I thought about going to Jake; nixed that in a hurry. I didn't want to know what kind of techniques he used on Leah. Every time I used one, I would think about what those two lovebirds were doing in their nest. I guess I'd get a glimpse when we patrolled. Eww, somehow it seemed creepy watching your own sister making out with one of your friends. I decided it would be better if I was on my own. After all, I was cute and charming, wasn't I?

Tina was only a freshman too, so she probably didn't have a whole lot of experience either. That fact calmed me down some.

I made it to school a little earlier than usual trying not to appear too obvious. I looked everywhere, and came up empty. Maybe she was late today, or maybe she got sick? Jeez, I hoped not—I wanted to sleep tonight. Who in their right mind would want to go through that worrying two nights in a row?

Lunch hour couldn't come soon enough. I strolled into the cafeteria, and there she was with an empty seat beside her. My throat immediately tightened up, and my mouth went as dry as a potato chip. I croaked out, "Is this seat taken?"

She looked up at me from her chair, her eyes casting a spell on me. "Yeah, I was saving it for you."

Sitting down nonchalantly, I dove right into a conversation. "So, you're Tina, huh?"

"Last time I looked. And you're Seth.

"Sorry, I was staring at you yesterday. But you looked so cute jammed between Paul and Quil." She batted her pretty eyelashes at me. "You don't have a girlfriend, do you?"

Man, this Tina was a little forward; I liked that in a girl.

_I do now!_ "No, not at present." _Not ever, actually. You're my first._ "Would you like to go out sometime? There's a dance next Friday. Do you like to dance? I love it. I'd rather dance than eat."

"Sure, I'd love to. Who else is going? Will Paul be there?"

"Yeah, he goes to all the dances. You might say he's a dancing maniac."

She was really pretty, in a girl next door sort of way. And those rosebud lips—would I get to kiss them anytime soon? I knew I was jumpin' the gun here. I didn't have patience like Jacob did, but then, he made out all right, didn't he?

I remembered what Paul said, and tried not to talk too much, and not say, jeez. But jeez, I was so nervous and the words just kept coming, and coming. I couldn't stop myself. Tina didn't seem to notice though, and smiled at me, while taking in the conversation. That smile could melt the quills off a porcupine.

We finished lunch, and she stood to leave. I helped pull her seat back, and the opportunity arrived to place my arm around her waist. With just that little touch, my heart starting pounding. Damn, I was gonna die if I ever got to kiss her, but what a way to go! Anyway, she didn't seem to mind, and walked with me to the conveyor belt. We went into the building and I escorted her to her class. I released her, and waved goodbye.

When I returned to the hallway, there was Paul leaning against a locker, giving me a thumbs up.

* * *

The two weeks sped by, and everyday, I spent my lunch hour with Tina, and some days, I'd go to her house, or she'd come to mine. I still was too shy to hold her hand though. Looked like those lips would remain unkissed for quite some time.

The night of the dance, I got all dressed up, and even put on some of my dad's aftershave. I didn't really have to use a razor yet, but what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her. Anyway, maybe she would put her hands on my face and feel how baby smooth it was. _I know— just dreaming. But I can dream if I want to. What's wrong with that?_

Tina met me at the dance, and the whole time, she was looking at Paul. What the hell ...? "There he is, you said he'd be here. How long have you known Paul," she asked.

My balloon of happiness was slowly deflating. What was going on here? "Since I was a baby, I guess."

"What kinds of things does he like to do ...you know, besides fooling around with girls?"

It suddenly occurred to me, why she was staring that day in the cafeteria. Tina was always sneaking in questions about him with every little chat we had. She wasn't interested in me; she just wanted to get closer to Paul. I guess I should have known better, but it still hurt. Why was I so naïve? There was no way I could compete with big, bad Paul.

I felt really stupid. Why would she want to be with me? I had just turned fifteen; I was starting to fill out, but hadn't hit my growth spurt yet. Tina was almost as tall as I was at 5'6". I wished I could crawl off somewhere and lick my wounds.

Paul spotted us from across the room, and swaggered over. Tina sidled up to him. "Hey, Paul, how 'bout a dance?"

She took-his-hand and they swayed together on the dance floor. I _took_ that as my cue to leave. I walked home, dejected. Jeez, what an absolute tool I was. Girls ...!

* * *

When I arrived at home, Jacob was there with Leah in the kitchen and saw the crappy expression on my face. "Why are you home so early? I thought you and Tina were at the dance."

"I was ... and so was Paul."

Jacob was sharp; he got the message but quick. He put the sandwich he was eating on his plate. "You want me to go pound him for stealing your girl?"

"He didn't have to steal her. She was sitting on the shelf waiting for him. I'm such an idiot."

Putting his arm around my shoulders, he steered me into the living room, and motioned for Leah to stay put. "C'mere, Seth."

He looked me square in the eye. "You're not an idiot. You're a guy, and you were in love. Look at what I went through with Bella. I bent over backwards for her, I even landed in bed, with more bandages than a mummy. And did she shed a tear—no ... she dumped me as I lay there in pain, suffering. But here's the thing, Seth, you'll get over her. Be grateful you didn't waste three years of your life wishin' and hopin' for someone who doesn't return your feelings. Some day you'll meet the right girl, and maybe imprint like I did. I don't even think about Bella anymore. Your sister is my whole world now. Be patient, I promise you, it'll happen."

I hung my head. "But what really kills me is Paul said he didn't want her. That she was always after him. What was the deal? Why did he change his mind?"

"Knowing Paul, it probably got to him, that she was with you, when he's so superior." Jacob laughed. "I guarantee ya, she'll be out the door in no time."

* * *

Tina didn't ever ask me why I left the dance that night, or even try to apologize. There was nothing she could say that would make me feel better anyhow. From that day on, we never sat together at lunch, and she didn't seem to care about it. What a heartless shrew.

I got my revenge that summer. I shot up to 6'5", and packed on the muscle. The girls still didn't seem interested though. One of them told me I was too nice. What the hell did that mean?

And so ... Smokin' Seth never did materialize. I was doomed to be a nice guy like that girl said. I went out with a couple of chicks, nothing serious, but hey, I did graduate to hand holding and kissing. Thank god, my experience with that jezebel didn't poison me for the rest of the female population.

After my sixteenth birthday, my world was once again tilted on its axis—and how. Love in the guise of Rachel Black exploded into my life. And oh, man, did I ever fall hard!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Love Bites

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

I had a few girlfriends over the next few months, but I finally latched onto one I really liked. The problem was she was the jealous type. I had another buddy who just happened to be a girl, and if we hung around each other, Bridget would go ballistic. And this day, she was a force to be reckoned with.

We were sitting on the couch, watching a movie. I was playing with her hair when out of nowhere she turned to me and blurted, "Marcie said she saw Kayla at your house the other day. I don't like you being around her."

_Here we go again_. This wasn't the first time she'd brought this up. What did I have to do to convince her that I would never be unfaithful? That's not who I was. Why couldn't she trust me? Did her ex cheat on her?

I dropped my hands from her hair. "I keep telling you Briddie, she's just a friend. I've known her since we were kids. There's nothing going on between us. She's like a sister to me."

Her head bobbed side to side. "Yeah, well, you say that now, but things happen."

Tired of this same old argument, I finally had enough. If she couldn't trust me, then why in the hell were we together?

"Why do we always have to talk about this? You know if you don't trust me, then maybe we should call it quits."

Bridget reached out and grasped my hands in hers, her eyes wrapped in pain. "No—I love you, Seth. I just can't stand the thought of someone taking you away from me. Can't you just stop seeing her?"

"Now you're telling me who I can, and can't see? I don't tell you to stop talking to the boys at school, do I?"

"No, and how come that doesn't bother you? Seth ... please ... for me. I'm not telling you not to see other girls, just her."

Pulling my hands away from her, I angrily responded, "What am I supposed to tell her—that my jealous girlfriend wants me to quit being around someone I've known all my life? I'm not doing that!

"This conversation is finished. I can't take all this jealousy anymore. I'm sorry. I love you Briddie, but we can't keep going on like this. I hope you have a happy life, but it's not gonna be with me."

I stood up and walked out the door, leaving her sitting there with tears in her eyes. I felt bad; I hardly ever got angry, but she started it. Breaking up was the last thing I had on my mind when I went over there tonight. I was happy and looking forward to being with her. Jeez, I'll never understand jealousy. It just kills a relationship. Why couldn't she see that?

* * *

Rumor had it that Rachel was coming home from Seattle for a couple of weeks. She wanted to be here for Billy's birthday. I also heard that she had a fiancée that would be following her down in the next few days. Whatever ...

Rachel arrived, but I didn't really exert myself to see her. I figured I'd say hello at the party.

I went to the shindig for Billy, and noticed her from a distance. I'll say this for her; she had a figure that didn't quit, a beautiful face from what I saw of it and the shiniest black hair—a river of licorice. _Yeah, that's it, licorice!_ Boy, her fiancée was a lucky man to run his fingers through that. I almost envied him.

The party ended early, and the guys were all out in the back yard, messin' around.

Quil just had to comment about Rachel. "Man, your sister is really something. Do you think she'd go out with me?"

I shot him down. About time, too. He was always making cracks at _my_ expense. "Get real. You're only nineteen, she's twenty-two."

Wiggling his eyebrows, Quil bragged, "Yeah, but I more than make up for it in the physique department."

Jacob put his hand up as an end to the teasing. "Forget it guys, her fiancée is coming in tonight. He's meeting her at First Beach in another hour. Which reminds me. I've gotta get a sneak peek at this guy, but if she sees me at the beach, I'll never hear the end of it."

Suddenly his eyes were on me. "Hey, Seth, do you think you could accidentally be there and check him out?"

I laughed, and said, "What's in it for me?"

Jacob put one hand on my shoulder, and answered, "Think of it as gaining good will from your future brother-in-law."

"Jeez, why do I always get stuck with the dirty work?"

Paul snickered, and rumpled my hair. "Because, moron, Colin and Brady aren't here."

* * *

I roamed around the beach, watching for Rachel. I spotted her as she walked down the incline toward the sand. She seated herself on an old fallen tree trunk, and a few minutes later, her guy was at her side. I felt like a Peeping Tom as they kissed and caressed each other, so I waited 'til they sat down to talk. Then, I made my move.

Nonchalantly, I sauntered toward them. I got a good look at the guy—light brown hair, dark blue eyes, medium build. I cleared my throat, pretending that I just noticed her. "Hey, is that you Rachel?"

Rachel looked up at me, and it was actually the first time we had ever made eye contact. The most beautiful eyes in the world locked with mine. Holy hell ...! I was not prepared for the massive blow to my system. I nearly fell to my knees at the power in those eyes. Her softly curved lips fell open, and somehow I knew she couldn't look away from me either.

"Seth ..." she managed to say. "This is Logan Rusch. Logan ... Seth Clearwater."

We shook hands, but my eyes never dropped away from hers. Hopefully, even in the moonlight, Logan wouldn't notice. Suddenly, Rachel stood, ready to leave. Confusion now clouded her beautiful face.

"C'mon, Logan, let me show you to the house. See you later, Seth."

Rachel had no idea what just happened, but I knew! I just found the one—the only one for me. But ... she was what ... six years my senior? Would she feel like she was robbing the cradle? I had heard about wolves imprinting on younger girls, but this was different. In this case I was the young wolf. Would she accept the imprint? I had to know, but I couldn't dump it on her all at once, especially not with her fiancée hanging around. Jeez, did he have to be here?

Sitting on the recently abandoned trunk, I lowered my head into my hands. I'd found her, but now what?

* * *

Jacob greeted me when I got to my home. Let's face it, he was always at our place, buzzing around Leah, or the other way around. I wanted time to think, but there he was in my face, his grin in sharp contrast to my emotional state.

"So let's have it. What's he like?"

"I don't know ... kinda blah. He seemed okay."

Describing him to Jacob was a pain, and he soon tuned into the feelings in my gut.

His grin quickly turned into a frown. "Are you okay? You seem dazed or somethin'. You didn't get dumped again did you?"

"No, nothing like that." I didn't dare tell him that I imprinted on his sister. I wasn't stupid enough to think he would take it lightly.

* * *

Sleep evaded me that night, and I evaded the Black's home for two days. What could I say that would make any sense to her? I let her have the time to sort through her thoughts and feelings. I ached to be with her, but if this imprint was already wearing on me, it was probably going to be harder for her. She had a fiancée for Pete's sake. Jeez, I just realized if she accepted this, she'd be throwing over a guy her own age for a sixteen year old boy with a secret life.

* * *

Forty eight hours later, thank god, her fiancée left. The door was now open for me to claim my mate—or get my young heart crushed. Summoning up all the courage I could, I ambled to her house. Billy let me in, but gave me a curious look when I asked, "May I see Rachel, please?"

"Sure, sure, she's in the kitchen."

I felt his eyes on my back as they followed me out of the room. He was obviously wondering why in the world Seth Clearwater would want to talk to his daughter.

Holding my breath, I entered the kitchen. Rachel was at the sink, facing away from me as she washed the breakfast dishes.

I leaned against the back of a kitchen chair for support. My tongue felt like an iron weight, and I swallowed hard. Then slowly I produced a word. "Rachel ..."

She heard me, and her body immediately stiffened at the sound of her name. She turned slightly, but not enough to meet my gaze.

"Seth," she whispered.

My voice was soft and low as I uttered, "I think we need to talk about what happened the other night."

Rachel nodded her head, and finished washing the last dish. She wiped off her hands with a dish towel, and faced me. Her cheeks were flushed, and she glanced everywhere but at me. She sat down, and I straddled the seat beside her, pulling it up close. Her head was bowed, so with two fingers I tipped her chin up so I could see her eyes.

Shaking my head gently, I affirmed, "I realized that you felt it too, and even now the pull is there, drawing us together like two magnets. But still ... you have no idea how this happened."

Her eyes glistened with tears threatening to spill. "You're right; I don't know. I only know that the feeling was so powerful that I gave my engagement ring back to Logan. Our engagement is off. I broke his heart, and I can't even understand why I did it."

God, her answer filled my heart with joy. She was actually accepting me as her own. "I don't even know if I can explain it. Maybe it would better if you talked to Jacob."

Standing up, Rachel began pacing. "What am I doing? This makes no sense whatsoever. I broke up with a perfectly good man, who loved me. And ... you're ... Seth, you're sixteen—I'm twenty-two. How is this going to work?"

"I'm not sure, but we'll figure it out together. I can't stay away from you, Rachel. It nearly killed me these last two days. And you feel the same way about me. I can sense your heart racing, the same as mine."

She stopped mid-stride, and clenched the edge of the table. Then one hand gradually crept to her mouth and the tears began to fall. I bounded off the chair and held her in my arms, drawing her head to my shoulder. Rachel felt so right to be there. A sweet overpowering emotion swept over me and I knew at that moment that I never wanted to be separated from her again. I closed my eyes and sighed, inhaling her scent. So this was what love was supposed to feel like.

It finally hit me like a ton of bricks. I now understood why Leah and Jacob were so inseparable. I was happy for them, and doubly happy for Rachel and me. The future might be a little rough at first, but we'd weather it together, and make it work somehow.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Pain of It All

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

Rachel continued to cry softly as I held her, leading her to the living room sofa. Billy looked up from a book he was reading, a shocked expression on his face, but he quickly wheeled out of the room, shaking his head. I lowered us both to the cushions, hugging her tightly. This was all my fault. I made her cry.

I kissed her hair. "It's okay. We'll figure this out, I promise."

Rachel raised her head, gazing at me, her eyes red rimmed. I felt awful, despite my previous joy. "I'm so sorry, Rachel. I didn't mean to ... honest! Jeez, it's just these freakin' wolf genes."

Her sobbing stopped abruptly. "Wait ... What did you say?"

_Crap! Now I did it. She heard that, did she? How did that slip out?_

I exhaled loudly. Back-peddling all the way, I stammered, "I have to go, Rachel." _Patrol, dammit! _ "Like I said, it would be better if you talked to your brother. I've really gotta go—tribal business."

I loosened my hold on her and kissed her temple. "I'll see you tomorrow."

I left the house reluctantly—never mind the house, I had to leave my Rachel. It was almost painful. I felt that part of myself was being left behind.

* * *

I met up with the guys at the briefing site. I was not looking forward to phasing this afternoon. I'd have to patrol with Quil, Paul and Jared. My secret wouldn't _be_ for long. I couldn't shut it out of my mind. It was all I could think about.

The others quickly shifted; I held back. In the next few minutes, three pairs of wolf eyes were glaring at me. I was almost tempted to make a break for it. But, what was the use? _I might as well_ _get it over with_. They'd find out sooner or later. I was just lucky that I got off patrolling for the last two days.

I went wolf, and was bombarded with the pack mind.

_What's with you, punk? You in a rebellious phase?_

"_Good one, Paul."_ Jared would have fist-bumped him if he could, but in this case, it was a muzzle bump.

Paul was such a jerk, always picking on me_. Mind your own business._

Quil's voice entered my head next._ Ooh, kid's got something to hide. Your love life's improving, huh?_

A puff of air spewed out of Paul's muzzle._ Pfft! What could he possibly have to hide from us? He's barely kissed a girl._

Paul's last comment set off my memories and they were playing in my head—loudly. Crap, they were all laid out in glorious color too.

His ears pointing straight up, Paul let out a gasp. _No freakin' way! Are you sh**ing me? The kid here, gets to imprint on the object of our lust?_

Quil seemed upset._ Yeah, what the hell happened to: 'You're nineteen, she's twenty-two'? _

_Guys ... I didn't do it on purpose._

Jared brought up a subject I didn't even want to consider._ You think that little fact is gonna make any difference to Jake? He is gonna pound you, man._

_No way—Jake really likes me._

_Not when you're doin' his sister!_

_You don't think he'd stop me from seeing her, do you? I'll die._

_Either way, you're dead, _Jared continued_._

Getting down on his haunches, Quil whined_, I don't get it. Why does the kid get the hottest chick? Life is so unfair ..._

* * *

The rest of the patrolling went on without a glitch. Jared and Quil made a five dollar bet that I wouldn't live to see another day, and I was beginning to get a little twitchy. We were due to be relieved; Leah, Embry, Sam and ... Jacob would be here any second now.

The cavalry arrived, and Jacob narrowed his eyes. Our group was waiting, each wolf with their eyes flitting back and forth between Jacob and me. He was the first one to shift.

_What's goin' on, guys? You got somethin' to tell me?_

Paul jerked his head in my direction_. Maybe you should hear it from the wolf's mouth._

I took off running, trying in vain to keep my mind shielded from him. Then I heard the explosion of thoughts, and Jacob's reaction. _Seth imprinted on my sister? Over my dead body!_

Jacob was on my tail in a heartbeat, but Leah phased quickly. Being faster than Jacob, she caught up to him.

_Don't even think about it. He's my little brother, Jake—give him a break._

_I'm not gonna kill him, Leah, I'm just gonna rough him up a little._

_You put one tooth into Seth's hide, and you won't be sharing my bed tonight, besides, what could he possibly have done to get you so upset?_

_He imprinted._

_Big whoop!_

_On my sister, Rachel ..._

Her back arched and she shot off after me._ Seth Clearwater—how could you?_

Leah's decision to murder me must've tickled Jacob's funny bone, because two seconds later, his throaty laugh echoed through the trees, and then,_ Come back, Leah, we'll straighten this out after patrol._

Butting her shoulder against Jacob's side, Leah complained,_ "You're laughing? This is not a funny situation at all. He's just a baby, and don't forget, I happen to know Rachel. Gawd, she'll eat him alive. _

_Don't talk about her like that, Sis; I love her. And I am not a baby, not any more._

I heard Leah's claws dig into the ground as she screeched to a sudden stop._ Are you saying that you and Rachel have already—_

_No, and I'm not discussing this in front of you and Jake and the pervs back there. I'm goin' home._

_Good—you stay there, and don't be sneakin' out to see Rachel either._

* * *

I was exhausted by the time I got home, and it wasn't because of the patrolling. It was all of this stress due to my freakin' wolf genes. I remembered that a little over two years ago I was looking forward to imprinting and living happily ever after with the mate especially made for me. Why did my imprint cause so much trouble? Nobody cared that Brady imprinted on a five year old, so why was mine any different? I already felt like Rachel was a part of me, and she accepted the bond. Why couldn't the pack stay out of it, and let us run our own lives? It was none of their business. This was between Rachel and me.

I lay in bed, sleepless, even though I was dead tired. But my brain wouldn't shut down. The more I thought about what happened tonight, the madder I got. Who did Leah think she was, telling me _not to be sneaking over to see Rachel_? I had every right to see her. Was she always gonna play my big overbearing sister?

And Jacob—he was gonna be the next Alpha. God, he couldn't order me to stay away from her, could he? What a hypocrite he was—always giving me advice on love matters, unless it was with his sister. _Oh God, I told Rachel to talk to him. What if he tells her to reject the imprint? I'll go nuts. Damn, I better get some shuteye tonight, because there's gonna be a lot of hot and heavy discussions tomorrow._

* * *

I didn't get much sleep, but as soon as the daylight streamed through my bedroom window, you better believe I was out of that bed, showered and dressed. The clock on my dresser showed 5:30. Okay, it _was_ a little early. I'd just go over there ... and wait 'til everyone was up.

Walking quietly past the kitchen, I noticed it was still dark in there, so I went in and drew up the shade. I thought about eating something, but my stomach was churning like a washing machine on heavy duty cycle. Ugh! Puking my guts out in front of my girl could possibly break the deal, so I opted to keep my stomach food-free 'til the summit meeting was over. I was no dummy, fat chance that Rachel would be alone. Jacob would be standing guard outside her room. I'd have to face Billy too. Then it hit me—what about Mom, did Leah tell her? What a nightmare. Why me?

When I arrived at the familiar red house, the aroma of pancakes cooking on the stove floated toward me. Uh-oh, they were up, all right. Taking a deep breath, I knocked on the door. Rachel came to see who was there, and just the sight of her caused my heart to thump wildly. Her beautiful eyes were still red and swollen. Did she cry all night?

Jacob yelled from the kitchen, "Get in here, Seth. We've gotta straighten out the mess you caused."

Rachel clasped her hand around mine. That simple gesture calmed my soul. We walked together toward the room where everyone was seated around the table, eating breakfast. Leah looked up, glaring at me, Billy just shrugged. Squeezing my hand, Rachel sat diagonally from Jacob as I took the adjoining seat.

Nodding at me, Jacob stood and asked, "Pancake?"

Was he kidding? My insides were so knotted, I couldn't get the food down no matter how hard I tried. "No thanks, I can't eat."

"Me neither," Rachel murmured.

I pulled my chair closer to her, and slipped an arm about her waist.

I sensed her heart rate slowing down, as well as my own.

"Okay, then." Jacob cleared his throat, and stared at the two of us. "I'll just get to the point. This imprint isn't gonna work out. You know it and I know it."

Who was he? Mr. Know-it-all? "Why not?"

"Yeah, why not?" Rachel chimed in.

"Oh, c'mon—isn't it obvious? My sister is old enough to be your—let's say ... high school teacher."

My teachers never looked like that. Anyway, I looked forward to being her pupil, eagerly. "Well, how come nobody was up at arms when Brady imprinted?"

"That was different."

"Why?"

"I'll answer that, Jake. Because Brady is the wolf, he's older and more experienced than his mate."

Rachel was clenching my hand in irritation. "Wait a minute, Lee. I feel like I'm being unfairly branded as a cougar. Let me make this perfectly clear; I did not purposely set out to seduce your little brother. It just happened."

Jeez, I was actually looking forward to being seduced. Man, why did the inquisitors make me out to be such a kid? I wasn't exactly in _diapers_. Just then, my head was suddenly flooded with the vision of Rachel changing them, nearly making me smile.

Billy finished the last bite of his meal, and put his fork down. Wiping his mouth with a napkin, he let out a loud, "Ahem ..."

All attention turned toward the old sage. I cringed, waiting to hear what he had to say. He pointed a finger at Rachel. "You've accepted Seth as your imprint, then, eh?"

Rachel sat up straighter in her seat and held her head up proudly. "God help me, but yes I did."

He nodded. "So, you have no qualms about this?"

"Dad, I know there'll be problems, but I think Seth and I can weather them."

His eyes turned to me next. "And you? You're okay with this also?"

"Yeah ... I love her, Billy. I can't stay away from her."

"Well then, that's settled."

Jacob practically choked on his pancake. Leah patted him on the back. When the pancake finally cleared his throat, he sputtered, "What the hell do you mean, it's settled?"

Billy tilted his head and staring at Jacob, said. "Rachel is your sister, but she's also my daughter. She's accepted Seth as her imprint. And Seth is agreeable. So my advice to you and Leah is to butt out."

This time, Leah started coughing, and had to take a drink to stop the choking.

The knot in my stomach relaxed. I peered at Jacob and said. "I think I'll take that pancake now."

Rachel lifted up her plate. "Make that two."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Setting Boundaries**

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

My appetite was back with a vengeance. I hadn't even realized how hungry I was with all this sh** hitting the fan. Rachel and I finished our pancakes, and sat staring at each other.

Jacob and Leah washed up the dishes, and went into his bedroom—I'm sure for some horizontal stress relief.

Rachel turned to Billy as she led me out the door. "I'm going with Seth over to Sue's, so we can talk in private."

Mom was at work and the house was blissfully empty. This would be the first time we could actually be alone together, and I was chomping at the bit to get her home with me. I was restraining myself from slinging her over my shoulder and racing to the house. Jeez, my heart rate picked up again. I swear to god, this woman was gonna give me a heart attack.

We got to my house before I keeled over, dead. Rachel sat on the couch, pulling me along to sit beside her. It was a letdown, and my eyes reflected that. I was hoping we would be heading for the bedroom. Facing me, her gaze set me on fire. I couldn't speak—me—the chatterbox. It was so hard to even take a breath.

"Seth ..." she said just above a whisper. "I know what you're thinking."

"Jeez, and you're not even part of the pack mind," I joked, trying to hide my disappointment. "Wait 'til the gang hears about this."

Her tone became very serious. "Joking aside, you're a teenaged boy. You've always got one thing on your mind."

I sobered up in a hurry. "No, I swear—it's not like that. I love you. I've never felt this way toward another girl. Ask any of the guys. They're always teasing me about not getting it on with anyone. I'm being honest here. You believe me, don't you?"

To calm me, Rachel placed her palm on my cheek, as she continued to explain her reasoning. I closed my eyes, and leaned into it. Her hand was so smooth and soft. "The thing is, I don't want our people to think that I really am a cougar, tainting a young innocent boy. Besides, you haven't had any sexual experience yet, have you?"

"Well, no, but I'd be more than willing for you to tutor me. I'm a real fast study."

"I _know_ that, and I _will_ teach you, but not right now. We can't—not yet."

"Why not? I want you, Rachel, and I know you feel the same way. You can't hide it from my wolf. Your heart rate's sped up, and your lungs are working overtime." I smiled at her, and kissed her hand.

"Seth ... You're only sixteen, you still have to mature a little bit."

I stood up to my full height, and pulled my shirt up to my chin. "Do I look sixteen to you?"

She cocked an eyebrow and pretended to fan herself. "Absolutely not. You're a boy in a man's body—and a good looking body at that." She laughed, at the smug expression on my face. "I'll bet all those girls at school are drooling over you."

The couch creaked under my weight as I seated myself on the cushion again. Looking deep into her eyes, I pulled my shirt down. Attempting to convince her otherwise, I said, "I don't care about those other girls. I only care about how _you_ feel about me."

Rachel leaned in closer, holding my face in both hands now. "Listen to me. Physically, your body is as old as I am, but your mind and your emotions have a ways to go to catch up with it. We need to start this as equals, leveling the playing field, so to speak. Does that make any sense?"

I'd always been so understanding and easy going, but my frustration was starting to surface, and it was seeping into my voice. This was so unlike me. I usually went with the flow. What was happening, was it the imprint, my wolf, or Rachel? The attraction to her was overpowering.

"What do you want me to do, then?"

She stroked my cheek, then dropped her hands and clasped mine, placing them in her lap. Her eyes tenderly held mine. "Jacob told me that when there's an age difference or other reasons, the wolf can be anything to his mate. So I was thinking ... we should remain friends until you're legal age."

That statement crushed me to a powder. I felt all the air rush out of my body like a deflating balloon. Why was I feeling so different from Brady? He was happy being a friend to little Andrea. Was it because his imprint hadn't experienced those feelings of desire yet? There was no doubt in my mind that Rachel wanted me as much as I wanted her. The wolf in me was straining to mate. This was sheer torture.

Sad, but true, this was the story of my life—little Seth Clearwater, forced to become the man of the house at fourteen, the youngest to join the wolf ranks, Mr. Nice Guy at school, and now this. I imprinted on the most beautiful woman in the Quileute nation, and was relegated to being her friend. Could I live without making her mine for the next fifteen months? Why ... why ...? I didn't want to wait that long, but I couldn't leave her either. I _had_ to be with her.

Then my mind drifted to Rachel. This was difficult for her too. It wasn't her fault that I imprinted on her. In fact, I was beginning to feel ungrateful. She could have said, _forget it, kid._ Instead she was willing to wait it out with me. She even sent her fiancée packing—for me, a sixteen year old boy. I was probably the envy of the whole pack now, well ... except for Jacob and Leah, of course. No doubt those two still wanted a piece of my hide, no matter what Billy said.

My face fell, and Rachel put her cheek next to mine as she wrapped her arms around my neck. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I don't mean to hurt you. Believe me, this is killing me too. I just think this is for the best. Don't you see? We can't have the tribe talking about us."

She spoke the truth, but that didn't take away the burning need inside of me. I could sense her pain as well. So much for the joys of imprinting. Nothing but misery and more misery for both of us—damn, fifteen more months of it!

* * *

My keen hearing picked up a conversation from the front yard; it was Leah and Jacob. I heard my sister say, "I know! I could smell it clear down the street. I don't think they made it to the bedroom, though. Gawd, what are we going to do, Jake?"

"What can we do? You heard what my dad said. They need to deal with the situation by themselves. The imprint chose them. We can't fight something that strong."

"Yeah, well, but I swear if she touches him ..."

"He _wishes_ ..."

"Jake, be serious."

"I am. If my sister touches him it'll be at _his_ insistence."

"Hey, that's my little brother you're dissing."

"Oh yeah? And that's my big sister in there ... I can just picture him begging her, _please, Rachel, please ..._"

A noise sounded, like a sharp smack on someone's arm, then laughter erupted as they arrived at the front door.

* * *

We were still wrapped around each other when they walked in. I didn't care what they saw, not that there was anything to see anyhow.

Leah excused herself to go wash her hair. Jacob remained in the room, standing over us with his arms crossed.

"You guys okay?"

Did he really care? Jacob was probably celebrating that we were so miserable. He's the one who talked to her. Did he plant the seed of _friendship_ in her mind? It couldn't have been _her_ idea. She didn't know a freakin' thing about imprinting 'til he gave her the goods, damn him. I pulled away from Rachel, to face the traitor.

"No," I grumbled. "You happy now?"

"Do you think I wanna see you two unhappy. Far from it. I just wanna protect you."

"Did a great job, too. We're friends—there I said it."

He sat down in a stuffed chair across from us, a confused look on his face. "Then what's the problem?"

"The problem is, I don't wanna be just _friends._"

"I don't get it. She's your imprint. You should be content to be her friend."

"So can you explain to me why I'm not? That we're not?"

Jacob ran his hand through his hair. "Jeez, I don't know. Maybe we should go to the council about this."

I was disgusted with the whole situation. "Don't bother; I'm resigned to the fact that the next year and a half will be hell." I leaned forward, resting my chin on interlocked fingers while Rachel rubbed my shoulder. A lot of good it did.

"I better go." Rachel kissed my cheek like I was _her_ baby brother, and she and Jacob left.

As upset as I was, I still didn't want her to leave. I didn't get it; I couldn't understand no matter how long I thought about it. Jeez, this was gonna drive me insane.

God, she was so beautiful. I just wanted to be able to love her. She was my imprint—so why couldn't I?

Tomorrow was Monday. Back to school—I was _sooo_ looking forward to that. I went outside, took the clothes off the line, and folded them all. Then I weeded the garden, cleaned all the windows, and put up the dishes from the rack on the kitchen counter. Even with all the activity, I still felt that pull, that aching to be with her.

Entering my lonely room, I lay on my bed, and staring at the four walls, drifted off for a while. In my dreams, Rachel was in my bed, naked in my arms. I woke up, gasping for air. Jared was right, I was gonna die—for want of my Rachel.

* * *

Mom got home from the hospital, and with pity in her eyes, said, "I stopped off at Billy's to pick up the dishes left from the party. He told me what happened. I don't know whether I should be happy or sad for you. It's such a puzzling position for you to be in. But I'm here if you need to talk."

I took the plates and serving bowls from her hands and carried them to the kitchen. "It's okay, Mom. I'll survive." _Barely ..._

What was I gonna do? I was torn. On the one hand, I could stay away from Rachel, so I wouldn't feel this constant burning in my veins—and the male _parts_ of my body. On the other hand, my heart was fighting the tug from the imprint, and was losing ground every minute. It was a no win situation.

After supper, my heart won out. I couldn't stand the strain any longer, so I excused myself and ran over to the Blacks' home. Rachel rushed out the front door and flew into my open arms. At least there was that. She was always near me, touching me, but even so, it was never enough.

The TV was playing, Jacob was out patrolling, and Billy was in bed. I had my arm around her shoulder and pulled her in tighter, then started to kiss her neck. She moved slightly and turned her head, her soft lips tempting me. Those lips—amazingly, they were still untouched, by yours truly. I leaned in just about to press my lips to hers when her hand suddenly covered my mouth.

"I don't think that's a good idea. It'll only turn you on."

I removed her hand from my lips. "Too late, I'm already turned on. I've been turned on since day one." Jeez, I _was_ stating to sound like Jacob.

"That's not the point. I can't let you. We'll both just want so much more."

Damn, another boundary I couldn't cross. Being such a _nice guy_, I sat back and sighed. I wondered what Paul would do. Never mind, I didn't want to go there.

We talked about the future, and together we decided it would be wise for me to jump ahead in my studies. I'd graduate early and go on to pre med. She was the only one I had confided in about that.

I admired Carlisle, and he had explained why he became a doctor. It just seemed like that was something I could do to help my people. It would also _level the playing field_ with Rachel, and maybe even excuse me from patrolling. That would sure make living together a lot easier.

* * *

Every day after school, I would rush over to see her. Then, one night, she started packing to return to Seattle the following day; I went into a tailspin. In all this mess, I totally forgot that she was only here for two weeks. She had a job and a life there, which sadly did not include me.

"This is the hardest thing for me to do, but I can't leave my job. I promise I'll come back every chance I get. I don't know how long it will take; I'll put in for a transfer to Beaver or Sapho. Oh, god, Seth, don't look at me like that."

She was leaving. My heart couldn't take it. I tried to hold back the tears, but they were starting to well in my eyes. I was immediately enveloped in her arms. Her body was so close to mine, it was excruciatingly exciting and painful at the same time. I drew my head back slightly so I could look into those beautiful brown eyes. All at once the energy surrounding us crackled and popped, and her lips found mine. For one sweet moment, I felt that warm mouth moving with mine, and I totally lost it. I wanted to devour her.

Fisting my hair, she deepened the kiss. I'd never been kissed like that before. It was the kiss of a woman in love. When the realization hit me, I fell apart, tears shamelessly running down my cheeks. God, I loved her ... I needed her ... I wanted her. Why did she have to go back to Seattle?

She cried with me as we clung helplessly to each other.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Saying Goodbye

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

When we finally pulled apart, I begged, "Can't you stay another couple of days ... for me?"

"If I stay, we'll just have to go through this all over again. I don't want to go ... I don't. But I have to, or I'll lose my job."

I stroked her cheek. "Will you at least call me?"

"Every night, I promise." Her eyes drifted to the floor. "Don't forget, I'll be missing you too."

"God, Rachel, I miss you _already_." I lunged for her once again, hugging her like I would never let go. One hand smoothed her shiny black hair, and then trailed down her back. It was a bitter pill to swallow, knowing that my arms would soon remain empty for the rest of the week.

* * *

The next morning, Rachel called. "I'm on the road. I decided to leave early. I'm sorry, Seth, I couldn't bear to say goodbye to you. I just couldn't."

"It's okay." It wasn't okay. I was dying inside. "Rach ... I love you. Call me tonight, please?"

* * *

I tried to do some studying, but all I could think about was that Rachel left today. How was I gonna survive this week?

I was so glad that Leah was over at Jacob's. If I had to hear those two laughing, and smooching, I'd totally tear my room apart in frustration. I read someplace that love is actually a chemical reaction in the brain which literally makes the person temporarily insane. I believed it!

I started pacing up and down after dinner waiting for Rachel's call. I grabbed the phone on the first ring.

_Seth ..._ My name poured out of the cell sounding all breathy. The tone of her voice hit me like a hammer, nearly bringing me to my knees.

_Are you okay?_ she asked.

"No—I'm not ... I miss you, Rach. How long 'til I can see you again?" I hoped I didn't sound too desperate, even though admittedly, I was.

_I'll be putting in for a transfer first thing in the morning, but I don't know when it'll come through. It could be three weeks, or six months. Who_ _knows how long it'll take?_

"God, Rach, I can't be away from you for three weeks, let alone six long months. I'll go crazy."

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds_. I don't know ... I'm thinking that maybe it would be better for both of us to be apart for awhile._

I flopped onto the couch, devastated. "Don't say that! You're not having second thoughts, are you?"

_No, nothing like that. It's just ... I realize how much it hurts you that we can't love each other physically. But the thing is, I'm just as hurt. I'm a woman, and I have needs too. I get all weak inside just by looking in your eyes. Your body is beautiful, and it's the body of a man. I want you, Seth, and it kills me to know that you're off limits. I don't know if I can trust myself around you. Do you understand what I'm telling you? _

"I understand, but that doesn't make it any easier. Please say that you won't stay away—I won't be able to stand it."

_Okay, I'll try to get down to La Push this weekend. I want to be with you too, sweetheart, I really do._

_Um ... now, there's something else we need to talk about. We haven't discussed this before_.

Leaning forward on the couch, I hung on her every word. "I'm listening."

_It's just this. Don't put your life on hold while I'm up here in Seattle. You need to spend time with friends, guys and girls alike. _

"Won't that make you jealous—my spending time with other girls, I mean?

Rachel laughed; the most musical laugh I ever heard_. I'm not the jealous type. Besides, I trust you, and if we're going to be together, then we need to be able to trust one another._

"That won't be hard, but I don't think I'll be able to trust those _guys_ around you. You're so beautiful, Rach."

_You're no slouch yourself, hotstuff._

"You think I'm hot?"

_Smoking._

My woman thought I was smokin'—sweeeet!

_I better let you go. You need to get ready for school tomorrow._

Panic, panic! "No—wait. I need to hear you tell me that you love me ... please?"

_I love you, Seth. It hurts, knowing that you're so far away. We'll be together this weekend, I promise_.

"I won't like it, but I'll wait for you. What choice do I have? I love you, Rachel Black, and don't you forget it. Call me tomorrow?"

_Yes, I will. Goodbye now, sweetheart_.

"Bye, Rach."

* * *

Lying in bed that night, I was feeling sorry for myself. But then I thought, Rachel Black, what a prize. Jacob of old waited, and worked fourteen years for his Rachel, I only had fifteen months to go. I'd be the happiest, luckiest, and most loved eighteen year old on the planet when the time came.

Man, I dug into my studies with a renewed determination. And on the advice of the woman I loved, continued my friendships at school. I even hung around Kayla, although I felt kinda guilty. I hoped I wasn't yanking her chain. I didn't wanna be that kind of guy, so I asked her point blank as I walked her home from school one day.

"Hey, Kayla. Can I ask you a personal question?"

I took hold of her books to carry them for her.

"Sure, I guess so."

"Well, what do you think of our relationship? I mean ... where do you expect it to go?"

Kayla frowned wondering what I was getting at. "We're already there. You're my friend, why?"

"I was just wondering. You're not in love with me or anything then, _are_ you?"

She started laughing, and flipped her long hair over her shoulder. "You guys—I swear. You think every girl is panting after you. No, I'm not in love with you. You're more like a brother to me."

My breath left me. Phew! That was a relief. My life was complicated enough.

Kayla let out a gasp. "Oh my gosh, Seth. I'm so sorry. I didn't hurt your feelings did I? I had no idea."

We stopped in front of her house. "No, no, the truth is, I have a girl that I'm in love with. The trouble is, she's in Seattle, and I'm stuck here. She wants me to see people, but I don't want to hurt anyone in the process."

"Oh—that is so sweet. She's a very lucky girl. Do I know her?"

"I doubt it; she's actually a little older than I am."

"You know, I probably shouldn't tell you this, but the girls at school are starting to notice you. I heard one girl saying she thought you were really hot."

_Figures._ I had to physically close my gaping mouth.

She grabbed her books out of my hands.

"You wanna come in and do our homework together?"

"Sure. Can I use your phone to call my mom to let her know where I am?"

"Just follow me ..."

* * *

The week seemed like an eternity, even though Rachel called me every night. I needed to hear her voice, her laughter, but when we had to say goodbye again, I would curl up and die inside. Knowing that she would be with me on Friday was the only thing that kept me going.

Patrolling and studying helped a little, it was the lonely nights that got to me though.

Early Friday evening, I got a call from her. "I'm home."

I nearly dropped the phone. I wasn't expecting her this early. I ran to Jacob's so fast, my lungs were ready to burst. Rachel came racing down the front steps to meet me. "Seth ...! she squealed, and breathless, jumped into my arms. I peppered her face and hair with kisses, lifting her in the air and swinging her in a circle. She could barely get a word out, trying to explain how she got here so quickly.

As soon as she caught her breath, I wrapped my arm about her waist and escorted her into the house.

"I couldn't concentrate last evening, so I packed my bags and shoved them in my SUV. I took them with me to work and when my shift was over, I was out the door and on my way to you—and here I am."

Rachel's eyes were so bright, and her smile enough to render me helpless. I couldn't tear my eyes away from her. I was trying to memorize every line and curve, and file it in my memory banks.

* * *

Billy, Leah and Jacob were all talking, but I never heard a word they said. Rachel and I were both silent. I focused on the beat of her heart while she sat glued to my side, and her fingers, as they stroked my ear and the side of my head.

We suffered through dinner, and after cleaning up the kitchen went off to First Beach to be alone.

Walking along the shore with our fingers interlaced, I asked the inevitable, "How long 'til you come back to me for good?"

She turned and leaned into me, her hands folded upon my shoulder, her chin resting on them. "Honestly, I don't know. I haven't heard a thing about it yet."

My arms cinched her waist, holding her prisoner. I wished we could just run away together, but real life interfered with that dream. So I just held onto what I had for the time I got to be with her.

Sitting on that old driftwood bench that had decorated the beach for years, we talked about the week we spent apart.

I told her, "I took your advice and hung out with my friends. One of them is a girl named Kayla, and no, I even asked her, and she's not in love with me, so you don't have to get all jealous."

"I already told you, I'm not the jealous type."

I smirked, puffing out my chest. "You sure about that? I don't know ... you said it yourself, I'm a pretty hot guy."

"Well, I can always beat you with a stick for fooling around with the girls."

"Oh yeah? You and who else?"

She shoved me with her shoulder, nearly pushing me off the bench, and laughed. "Don't forget, I also have a brother who could teach you a lesson." She cocked an eyebrow and boasted, "Anyway, I think I could take you all by myself."

I stood up and challenged her, "I'd like to see you try, honey."

Lunging at her, I lifted her off the bench. Soon we were laughing. I pulled her down and we fell together, rolling around in the sand. I made fast work of pinning her under me, right where I wanted her.

I grasped her wrists in my hands, positioning them beside her head. Then, mocking her in my best imitation of Darth Vader, said, "Resistance is futile. After all, I am an irresistible force."

"Those beautiful smokey eyes spun round in her head. "Oh, puh-leeze," she taunted me.

I liked seeing her like this—not all serious all the time. She was probably getting more comfortable with me.

The laughter petered out, the teasing being replaced by panting breaths. An overwhelming feeling of longing entered my breast. I pressed my body closer to hers, just aching for her lips to touch mine. I still had vivid memories of that first kiss, and wanted an encore. Now seemed like the perfect time.

I leaned in, murmuring, "Rachel, please ..."

She turned her head to the side. "No, we can't."

"You want to, you know you do."

"Yes, I do want to, and that's exactly why we can't. We won't be able to stop."

I hated to beg, but I was dying for a kiss. "I'll be good. I'll stop. I promise."

"But I can't promise that. Now, let me up, Seth. I'm sorry."

I let her go, but I sat on the sand, wallowing in pain. The wolf inside me was howling piteously for his mate.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Burning in Hell

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

Rachel sat back down on the sand next to me. Her cheek slid beside mine, and one hand held my face close to hers.

"I know it hurts, sweetheart. Sometimes I wish this had never happened. Do you want me to release you from the imprint? Just tell me and I'll do it. I'll set you free."

My neck craned toward her, as I gazed into her eyes. "Is that what you want?"

"No, of course not, but I can see how miserable we both are."

My tongue got so thick, as I stammered, "But you love me, don't you?"

"I never lied when I said I was in love with you. I meant it when I said it, and I mean it now."

I looked straight ahead, staring into space. "I don't understand. Imprinting is supposed to be this wonderful bond, and yet here we sit, our hearts torn apart. I feel like I'm burning in hell."

Her voice lowered. "Should I stay away then?"

I hung my head. "That would make me feel even worse. This last week was the pits."

Reclining back in defeat, I slipped away from her and let my head thud against the ground. The sand scattered at the impact. Rachel followed, her head using my chest as a pillow, and my arm instinctively wrapped around her enveloping her tightly.

We lay there together, silently seeking answers from the stars. Then, out of the night sky, the rain starting falling. Rachel shrieked as the wet drops descended in a torrent. Running to the house, we stopped outside on the front porch, to catch our breath and stomp off some of the mud.

"Are you coming inside for awhile? Jacob's got some dry clothes you can borrow."

"I want to be with you, but it's so painful. I don't know what's worse, being with—or without you."

Rachel took my hand, squeezing it. "Tell me what to do. How can I make it better? I hate torturing you like this."

"If you'd just let me kiss you, once—just for tonight. At least that I could keep with me to sustain me for a little while."

She walked toward me, and holding my face in her hands, sought out my lips. I felt like my heart would beat right out of my chest. God—I went berserk and practically slammed her into the porch wall. The rain pelting on the porch roof blotted out our moans. She pulled away slightly, her smoke-filled eyes merging with mine. Whatever she saw there spurred her on. Her fingers clutched at the roots of my wet hair; my hands dug into her hips. Damn, she was right—we were smokin', and it was so hard to stop— her kisses sent the heat coursing through me, burning me from the inside out. This was heaven, but it was also hell.

Suddenly I heard the squeak of Billy's wheelchair, and the front door opened. "What are you two doing out here? It's cold and wet; c'mon inside. And get dried off."

I didn't know about Rachel, but I wasn't the least bit cold. Wet, yeah, but I didn't give a damn about it. My girl just gave me some professional-grade kisses that warmed my soul. To hell with my wet clothes.

I followed Rachel into the house anyway, and stripped off my wet pants and shirt in Jacob's room. He and I were about the same height, so they fit okay. Most of the guys on the rez wore the same type of clothing, so I didn't look ridiculous either. Rachel did the same, and came out of her room holding a towel, and lovingly toweled off my hair. That was a sweet gesture. She smiled at me the whole time, and some of my sadness was swept away by it.

She made us some hot chocolate after Billy turned in for the night, and cuddled on the couch with me as we watched a movie. I left for home at about 11:00, and that sadness started to weigh me down again. She'd be here for two more measly days and return to Seattle. I'd have to say goodbye again. Who knew when she'd be back?

I spent the good part of the next day inside Jacob's garage so we could talk in private. It was raining out again, so we couldn't go walking on the beach. Jacob promised to leave us alone and not eavesdrop on our conversations. He even took my patrol shift so we could be together. I know Rachel probably had something to do with that.

We sat inside the rabbit, and talked about this and that, and Rachel once again brought up a serious subject.

"I've been meaning to tell you something, but it's hard knowing how to start. I don't want to upset you. I only hope it's not too late. Maybe I should have told you sooner but with everything going on ... I just ... I couldn't."

I was getting more nervous by the minute. What could be so awful that she was afraid to tell me?

"Go on. There's nothing you could say to me that would make me love you less."

She hesitated briefly, and wet her lips, her eyes concentrating on my face.

I played with her fingers, kissing each one. "It's okay, Rach. Just say what you have to say."

"Well, you know I was engaged to Logan. We'd known each other for a year and a half; he asked me to marry him about six months ago. So, it's just this ... I'm not as innocent as you are. You were probably already aware of that, but I need to be clear on that subject. I don't want to hide any secrets from you. Are you going to be okay with that—knowing that you weren't my first?"

Rachel was right. I kinda figured she had a lot of experience, but so what? I let her know how I felt. "Leah was with Sam before she imprinted on Jacob. It made no difference to them, and this makes no difference to me. I don't care about that. You sent Logan away on my account. The history that you had with him is a part of you. It made you who you are, and that's the woman I fell in love with. It doesn't matter to me how you got that way, just so long as you're _my_ Rachel now."

"I guess nowadays it seems like no big deal, but I want you to know that Logan was the only other man I've ever been with. From now on, it'll only be you, Seth."

The following words slipped out, but there were never truer words spoken. "Good, because I'm never sharing you with anyone ever again without a fight."

* * *

The rain eased up, and we walked back to the house. Rachel made us lunch and I set the table. Billy joined us.

"You two doing okay?"

I shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."

Billy cocked one eyebrow. "You guess?"

Rachel gave me a warning look.

Peering at him straight in the eye, I complained, "I'd be better if only your daughter would let me kiss her every once in awhile."

"Rachel ..." He frowned in disapproval. "Why are you being so stingy to this nice boy? He's your imprint; let him kiss you."

"Dad!" she groaned. Those smokey-cat's eyes rolled. "Oh for heaven's sake."

She stood up, and leaned over me, touching her lips to mine. They stayed there for quite a while. When she finally pulled away, Billy burst out into a big grin.

"Are you satisfied now?" she asked me.

Leaning back in the chair, with my hands locked behind my head, I gazed up at the ceiling. "I'm not sure. Maybe we better try that again."

Rachel tapped me on the shoulder, playfully.

Billy winked. "Don't get too cocky now, Son."

* * *

I stayed at the Blacks' as long as I could. I thought for a time that Jacob was gonna physically throw me out of the house. It would've been a tug of war though, because Rachel had a firm hold on me, and I was her happy prisoner. Poor Jacob, his sister was as stubborn as he was.

I bounded out of bed earlier than usual the next day. My woman would be returning to Seattle, and I wasn't about to let her go without a kiss goodbye. Not like last time!

We ate breakfast together and I helped her pack. Maybe that wasn't such a hot idea because I got a hold of her lacey bra and panties and went off the deep-end. Phew! When she was busy getting her stuff out of the bathroom, I had _stuffed_ her black lace panties in my jeans pocket. It would probably drive her nuts trying to figure out where they'd gotten to. I had plans for that little piece of lace. They would be tucked under my pillow, and whenever I got lonely for her, I would whip them out and take a whiff.

* * *

No sooner had the bags been loaded in her SUV, than the clouds began to gather in my heart. With the door to the vehicle ajar, we stood inside the frame, holding one another in a viselike grip. After one long sensuous kiss, she slid onto the bucket seat and keyed the ignition. Reluctantly, I shut her door, and backed away.

When the tires hit the graveled road, I made a split second decision and ran out racing beside the SUV. I made it to the end of the street, when she slammed on the brakes and got out of the car. Sweeping her into my arms, our mouths collided once more. Those soft lips would taunt me tonight.

"Come back to me soon. I can't breathe when you're not here beside me," I whispered between kisses.

"As soon as I can. You have to let me go now, sweetheart."

I got choked up, and couldn't speak. I just nodded dully. She drove away, taking the light of my world with her.

* * *

The lace panties were my little secret. I kept them in bed with me that night, but the first time I actually took the time to breathe in the heady fragrance, my wolf went totally wild. It wasn't just her body's scent; she must've had these on when she kissed me on the porch. She was as aroused as I was at that time, and the lingering proof was embedded in the fabric. I ripped off my shirt and shoes and leapt out my window. I phased immediately and ran as fast as I could to calm myself down.

When I got back, I held my breath, placed the panties in the back of the closet and closed the door. I'd take them out again after the scent faded a bit.

* * *

That Thursday, I got the bad news that Rachel was working on an important case and she couldn't make it down. I was depressed for the whole next week. Some of the girls at school asked me if they could cheer me up. I was so moody that I actually told one of them to _hit the road_, _Jackie_. Jeez, I was beginning to sound less like Jacob and more like Paul.

The following weekend was out too. She was still stuck working on the same freakin'case.

Moping around in the yard that Saturday, I spotted my sister coming out the back door with a basket full of wet laundry. She started hanging up clothes, and singing away. Leah's happiness stuck in my craw, and I was the one to bite her head off. What a role reversal!

"Good morning, little brother," she chirped.

"What the hell's good about it?" I fired back at her.

"What's the matter with you?"

"One guess ..."

"Gawd, I'll be so glad when Rachel moves back. There's no living with you. You're always in a bad mood these days."

"Now you know how I felt for the last sixteen years."

* * *

It'd been three long weeks, since I held Rachel in my arms. I was beginning to hate Seattle. She finally promised me that the casework would be over, and she would see me this Friday night. In the afternoon, I got the call. She sounded terrible.

"Hi, sweetheart" she croaked. "I'm so sorry, I worked really hard to get all my caseload done, and I guess I overdid it. I'm sick. Can you please forgive me?"

She had the flu. Ugh! I couldn't be mad at her for being sick, so I sucked it up bravely and replied, "I wish I could be there. I'd make you some chicken noodle soup, and climb in bed with you to keep you warm when you get the chills."

After hanging up, I wondered if one of the guys would lend me his car. I was desperate to see her. I could always go wolf and run up there to be with her. The problem was, I couldn't pack a bag and drag it along with me.

When I went to bed, I pulled the lace panties out of the closet. The strong odor had dissipated somewhat so I felt safe in sleeping with it under my pillow. I slid my hands over the lace and satin, and drank in its fragrance. _Rachel ... please come back soon_.

Mom was at work the next morning; and I was at breakfast when I heard Leah getting all bent out of shape. The bad vibes were coming from my room. What the ...?

Leah was being uncharacteristically helpful and had stripped my bed, ready to wash the sheets and the pillow case. Oh sh**!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Desperate Measures

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

Right now, I wished for the old Leah, the one that made sure I did my _own_ chores. Why did she have to go stripping my bed? Why didn't she go over to the Blacks' house? I'm sure Jacob would enjoy some stripping.

I walked slowly into the bedroom, dreading the inevitable. Leah was sitting on my bed, the panties dangling from her index finger.

"You mind telling me what this was doing under your pillow?"

"Yes I do. I don't want to tell you, and I don't _have_ to tell you. Now keep your nose outta my business."

"You're my little brother—you _are_ my business.

"That woman and I are gonna have it out. She's not gonna get away with seducing you."

"Did it ever occur to you that I might want to be seduced? Anyway, no one was seduced, not even close. I've barely kissed her. And Billy had to practically embarrass her into doing even that."

Her finger swayed from side to side, the black panties waving in front of me. I was tempted to grab them and run for cover.

"All right, so then how do you explain why you have these in your possession? And why do they have the distinct aroma of a woman ready to get it on?"

I held my ground, clenching my jaw and obstinately refused to answer.

Her face took on a smug look. If she wasn't a girl, I'd have slugged her.

"You know, I could show these to Mom. I wonder if she would jump to the same conclusion."

Shaking my finger at her, I whined, "Why do you have to lord it over me all the time? You're always pulling the big sister card. Considering I'm taller than you are, I'm no longer your little brother."

Her head tilted, still waiting for my answer.

"Jeez, if you must know, I stole them from her suitcase, okay? I wanted something of hers to keep me from going crazy while she's away. Now give them back to me. I want them."

With my arms outstretched, I wiggled my fingers at her; I wanted my sexy souvenir desperately.

Leah tossed them into my hands. "Here—no skin off my nose.

"You can quit holding your breath now, too ... Don't worry, I won't tell Jake. Rachel would kill him if he rearranged your face.

"And since you're such a big boy, you can make your own bed. I'm not doing it."

With the precious panties clutched in my hand, I growled, "Good—now get out of my room."

* * *

When the telephone rang that Friday afternoon, I cringed. _Please don't let it be more bad news._ If I didn't see her soon, I would go stark-raving mad.

"Seth, sweetheart," she began. _Noooo! I couldn't take this._ "My car won't start, but Jake's coming down tonight to fix it. I don't know what to tell you. It's been one thing after another."

I was so upset, I couldn't talk. Finally I heard her say, "Seth? Are you there? Say something please, honey."

My hand was threatening to crush Leah's cell. "I'm coming to see you tonight, I'll go wolf if I have to."

"Maybe Jake can bring you."

I began to pace about the room. "I'll go ask him, and he better say yes. I'm going out of my mind here."

"Me too. I miss you; it really hurts being so far away."

"What about your transfer?" I fairly whined.

"I still haven't heard a thing about it. I'll bug my boss again on Monday.

"I hope Jacob brings you tonight. I love you, Seth."

"I love you too. I'm gonna go see if Jacob will take me with him. So wait for me, okay?"

"I'm not going anywhere. Hurry ..."

* * *

"Absolutely not! Leah will skin me alive. Anyway, I am _not_ a babysitter. I can't be watching to be sure you aren't getting too cozy with my sister, if you get my drift."

"Look—how many times do I have to tell everyone, I am not a baby? I'll be seventeen in two weeks. And I promise—no funny stuff. Rachel won't allow it anyway. She wants me to wait 'til I'm eighteen. Now are you gonna take me to Seattle or not?"

"Not."

_We'll see about that._

* * *

I stayed outside of Jacob's house and phased, waiting for him to get in the Rabbit. As soon as he took off, I stayed beside the road, far enough back into the trees to be shielded from prying eyes. It didn't hide me from Jacob's wolf vision though. He floored it, attempting to lose me. He forgot that Leah and I had the same genes running through our veins, and I was getting just as fast as my sister. I kept up with him for miles. Finally, he pulled over and rolled down his window. "Okay, you love-struck idiot, I'll wait for you to phase back, then get in the car."

* * *

"I can't stay away from her, Jake. You know what it's like. It's torture."

Jacob clenched the steering wheel, and stared out the windshield. "I know. I just hope Leah doesn't find out. I don't like sleeping in the dog house."

"You can always bunk with me."

An eye roll accompanied his remark. "Gee, thanks.

"Speaking of sleeping ... Where are you gonna sleep tonight? 'Cuz I've got dibs on the couch."

"I'll sleep on the floor, or outside. I don't care, just as long as I'm near her."

"You know she has a roommate though, right?"

"Since when?"

"Since last week—Sharon ... Sharon ... Peterson, I think it is."

"So see? You won't have to be my watchdog. Sharon What's-er-name can be our chaperone.

"Jeez, who would've thought it could happen—your sister and me. Talk about an odd couple, huh? I'll take good care of her, Jake. I promise, and we'll name our first kid after you."

"Let's not go that far yet, okay? I don't want to think about it."

"Well, you know it's gonna happen. I've got plans. First, finish school early—I've already started on that one. Then on to college, probably Washington State University. I've checked it out. They have a great program. We'll have an apartment close to campus and we'll visit La Push every so often. We wouldn't want to miss the holidays. I'll make sure she doesn't get pregnant too soon, because Rachel says she'll work while I go to school.

"When I graduate, I'll have a house built here in La Push, and I'll work at the clinic. Then we'll start a family. So, what do you think?"

"I think _you_ think too much. What—have you got your whole life figured out?"

I nodded. "Pretty much."

Jacob was amazed, I could tell. He shook his head in agreement. "Okaaaay ..."

* * *

As we pulled up to the apartment complex, I spotted Rachel peeking out the curtain at her window. The next thing I knew, she was flying down the steps in an effort to get to me. I was jiggling the door handle trying to get out of the Rabbit, but Jacob as a joke, kept locking it from the other side. Personally, I thought that was pretty cruel. Maybe later I would find it funny, but at the time, I just wanted to feel Rachel's body close to mine.

Laughing, he finally unlocked the door and his sister and I sailed into each other's open arms. My heart was at rest after all this time. I let out a big sigh, then my lips trailed all over her face and neck and hair. At the same time, her mouth was busy too. The competition between us was fierce, but I didn't mind at all.

The door to her apartment was open, and her roommate, Sharon, was standing there with her eyebrows raised about a foot. As we sauntered in, she commented, "This must be Seth. I can tell by the way you two fit together so nicely."

I loosened one hand and shook hers, still holding Rachel with my other.

Her blue eyes twinkled as she said, "Well, I can certainly see why she's always going on about you. So, tell me, Seth, are there any more like you at home? I'm available."

Just then, Jacob came waltzing through the door. "Oh ... is this your brother, Rach? Whoa, they grow 'em big in La Push, don't they? I don't think he's going to fit on your couch."

Her blue eyes turned a shade darker as she suggestively blurted, "Tell you what, Jacob, you can have my bed, anytime."

"Down, girl, he's taken too."

"Darn, why do all the hot guys have to be taken? He's still not going to fit on your couch though." Her head swiveled back and forth between us. "Neither one of them."

That was the least of my worries. I unstuck my lips from Rachel's neck just long enough to say, "It's okay, Sharon. I can sleep on the floor, I don't mind."

Her light brown hair swayed slightly as her head shook. "No you're not. I'll go stay with my friend Carey tonight and tomorrow. She lives a couple doors down. No problem."

Sharon left after packing a bag, even though my sweetheart had dinner ready for all of us. I ate supper with Rachel seated on my lap. I didn't want to let go of her. Jacob never once let out a word of protest. I'd bet that Rachel wouldn't let him even try.

Being close to Rachel settled my heart, but Jeez, having Jacob with us on the couch while the TV was playing, was not very conducive to what I had planned. With the both of us huge hulks taking up most of the space, however, it did make it very cozy for his sister and me.

I stayed up as late as possible so I could hang onto her for the time allotted. I did _not_ want to go to bed—without her. When she finally called it a night and kissed me, Rachel sashayed into her bedroom.

Jacob and I quickly got ready for bed; I didn't have any clothes with me, so I slept in my shorts.

Somehow, I had never pictured this—Jacob sharing a bed with me.

Jacob grumbled, "Face the other way, lover boy. I don't want to accidentally mistake you for Leah."

I scooted away from him, horrified. "No chance of that!"

Lucky for me, Jacob wasn't a snorer. I still had a hard time sleeping though, knowing Rachel was lying in bed alone in the other room. My heart kept cart-wheeling around in my chest, and wouldn't quit. I snuck one toe out of the bed and onto the floor, a plan forming in my restless mind. Jacob's hand whipped out and caught my wrist.

His shoulders lifted off the mattress. "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

_Think fast, Seth. _"I was just going to get a drink of water."

"Oh, yeah? Well then, let me go with you so you don't conveniently get _lost_, okay? I know where she keeps the glasses."

My ruse failed. "Forget it ... I wasn't really that thirsty."

"I didn't think so."

He released my wrist, and I lay back down, but couldn't keep still. Frustrated with me, Jacob complained, "Damn, go to sleep, will you? And calm down; your hearts pumping away, all that loud thumping is keepin' me awake."

"Well, what do you want me do? I know what I _wanna_ do to calm it down, but that's not going to happen tonight. I can't help it if my heart's racing. Your sister's the cause, you know."

"God, I just had to let you come to Seattle with me. What was I thinking?"

Jacob grabbed his pillow and jammed it down over his head. "Try to get some sleep—puh-leeaase. I've got a big job tomorrow."

Shutting my eyes, I tried to relax, and somehow, I finally slipped off into slumber land. Rachel and I were together at last, if only in my dreams.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: A Song for Rachel

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

A/N: The song, All I want Is You Girl—lyrics by Lady of Spain, copyright 1996.

* * *

Everywhere Rachel went the next day, at least for the most part of the morning, I was her shadow, or vice versa. I followed behind her with every step she took, my arms worming their way around her waist, my head wedged into the crook of her neck. She on the other hand chose a frontal attack, with her hands cupping the back of my head and her cheek plastered to mine. I didn't want to walk, talk, eat or sleep, I just wanted to hold or be held by her, and yeah, that too. Another crappy year to wait for that though, sigh ...

Whenever I looked at her, she had this _kiss me_ smile on her lips, and I took her up on that invitation more than once. Jeez, we were so into each other, I wondered how we were gonna get anything else done after I turned eighteen.

Jacob took off to shop for the parts, and Rachel wouldn't let him take me with him. He was only gone for an hour or so; he must've flown to the store. When he got back from the place, he broke us apart, saying he needed help with the SUV. _Sure_, he did—he just wanted to keep an eye on me. So the rest of the afternoon, I was a surgical assistant to Dr. Goodwrench, grudgingly handing him one tool after another while I sat with my legs hanging out of the car. The good news was the SUV was running again—the bad news was also: it was running again. That meant, I just had tonight with my sweetheart, and we'd have to leave tomorrow.

Jacob and I showered and went to bed early. He was whipped since I kept him awake last night, and he was dead to the world almost immediately. That worked to my advantage; so I took it as an opportunity to sneak off to Rachel's bedroom.

The door to her room creaked slightly as I opened it, and I stopped half way, cringing in fear that she had heard the telltale sound. Since there was no response on her part, I continued to push it wider and gingerly stepped through the opening. I tip-toed up to the mattress, my footsteps silent as the night. The vision before me caused my breath to stick in my throat. She was asleep, and lay there as beautiful as ever. Rachel was an angel, her black hair flowing over the pillow, one hand under it, the other beside her head. I couldn't resist; I slid in beside her, spooning her against me. I heard her let out a soft moan, as I clutched her to me closer.

Rolling toward me, her lashes fluttered and those mesmerizing eyes popped open. She let out a gasp, "Seth, no ..."

She tried to pull away from me, but I held her even tighter. "Rachel, please ... don't send me back to the other room. I need to feel your body next to mine. I promise—no funny stuff. This is our last night together 'til who knows when. Just let me have this one night with you."

Her body relaxed in my arms, as one of her hands lovingly stroked my cheek and smoothed my hair back from my eyes. She turned away again, and grasping my arms cinched them around her waist. Slowly, her breathing became regular once more as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I was so embarrassed. I was pressed up against my woman and the glaring evidence of my love was poking her in the back. She was awake, _and_ aware of my problem.

I pulled away, hurriedly. "Oh—crap ... sorry, Rachel. _Jeez, I just wanna die— this is humiliating_.

Rachel turned over to face me. "Hey—don't ... just don't. This is nothing to be ashamed of.. It's okay, Seth. You're only human. I know you want me. You can't control your body's response." One of her hands ruffled through my hair. "Why does this have to be so damn difficult. God—I just wish you weren't so young."

At that moment, I heard Jacob yell, "Seth!"

The next thing I knew, he was banging on the door. Rachel laughed, and answered, "Come on in, we're decent."

_Well one of us was, anyway._

"I knew I'd find you in here. Let's go, loverboy." Jacob was physically prying us apart.

"Wait a minute," Rachel complained. "I didn't get to kiss him good morning yet."

With one hand tugging at my arm, he suddenly stopped and growled at Rachel. "Why are you egging him on, Sis? This is partly your fault too, you know."

Sitting up slightly, she barked, "Hey—don't you be lecturing me, Jake. It's not my fault; it's not Seth's fault. It's this imprint—this freakish wolf thing. It's stronger than both of us. We're barely hanging on. I promised him I wouldn't seal the deal until he turned eighteen. We're both struggling really hard to keep to that deal. I just pray we can last that long, so get off our backs, okay?

"And another thing ... I don't see you staying away from Leah's bedroom. Stop being such a damn hypocrite."

Jacob sighed, and let go of my arm. Was he backing down? "You're right. This is none of my business. Sorry, Seth. Go ahead and do what you were doing."

Rachel inched toward me, and then my mouth was eagerly being invaded by her tongue. As my eyes rolled up into my head, I heard Jacob exclaim, "I'm goin', I'm goin'."

* * *

The day flew by too fast, and Jacob and I were outside the Rabbit, saying goodbye. Rachel had her hands all over me, and as we finished kissing goodbye, she burst into tears. Of the two of us, she was usually the strong one emotionally, at least that's what I thought. I guess she was only _better_ at hiding her feelings than I was.

She sobbed onto my shoulder. Lifting her chin, I assured her even though I was dying inside, "We won't be apart much longer. Anyway, you'll be down for my birthday, won't you?"

A half smile appeared on her lips. "I wouldn't miss it."

We kissed once more, and Jacob got in the car. I never wanted that kiss to end, but he started impatiently honking the horn, ruining the moment.

As we began rolling down the street, I glanced in the rearview mirror. I could still see Rachel standing outside the apartment, crying. I leaned back against the bucket seat, darkness filling my soul.

* * *

As it got closer to my birthday, I borrowed Emily's guitar. She let me mess around with it every now and then, and actually, I was already pretty good at it. I came up with some lyrics for a song I wrote for my Rachel, and I was now working on the tune. It was a surprise, and I had my fingers crossed that she would like it.

That Friday was the day of the party, and I was wearing a trail in the floor. I couldn't sit still, not especially because of the celebration, but for seeing Rachel again. I helped Mom set out the cake and the all the plates and utensils on the back patio area. After each plate was set out, I'd turn toward the door, watching for her. My ears were primed for the sound of her RAV too.

At 6:50, she showed up in the driveway. I was a speeding bullet, and greeted my target before she set one foot out of the SUV. I led her over to the side of the house, so no one could see us, and drenched her in million kisses. I was so glad she could help me celebrate this day, but at the same time I was irritated knowing all my friends and family would be hanging around. Ordinarily, I loved being with them, but I was stingy with my time, whenever Rachel was around. I just wanted everyone to disappear and leave us alone. Jeez, that sounded selfish of me, I know, but I couldn't help the way I felt.

Every time I saw her, it seemed like she got more beautiful than before. Her smoky eyes, her smooth skin and oh, god—those perfect lips set me on fire. And her touch ... I couldn't even describe the effect it had on me.

I took her with me to the patio. I wanted to sit her on my lap, but I knew my mom would probably frown on that. Doing it in front of Jacob was one thing, it was quite another to flaunt it in front of a parent—well, maybe not Billy. He would probably be cool with it.

Everyone arrived, slapping me on the back, congratulating me for staying alive this last year. Leah gave a speech about how proud she was of me. After blowing out the candles, she and my mom served up the cake. The guests all mingled and got rowdy as usual. I didn't care much; I was in a love haze, staring at Rachel all night.

Before the guests got ready to leave, I stood up and announced, "I realize it's my birthday, but I have a present now for a very special girl in my life."

I reached over beside the table and pulled the guitar out of its case. I looked directly at Rachel and said, "This song is for you, Rach. I call it: _All I Want Is You, Girl._"

I started strumming the instrument as Rachel placed a hand over her mouth self-consciously. The rowdies all got quiet and I began to sing:

. . . . .

_I don't play games_

_Or pretend to be coy,_

'_Cuz I know what I want_

_It's only you for this bo-oy._

_. . . . ._

_All I want is yoo-uu, girl,_

_All I want is you, girl._

_. . . . ._

_I don't cheat on a heart_

_And won't tell you lies,_

_Spend all of your money_

_Or go out on the sly._

_. . . . ._

_All I want is yoo-uu, girl,_

_All I want is you, girl._

_. . . . ._

_I'm not so handsome_

_That I think I'm real hot, _

_I'm just bursting with love_

_I could give you a-a lot._

_. . . . ._

_All I want is yoo-uu, girl,_

_All I want is you, girl._

_. . . . ._

_I won't make you cry_

_Or use you like a toy_

_I know what I want_

_It's only you for this bo-oy._

_. . . . ._

_All - I - want - is yoo-uu, giii-rl,_

_You, giii-rl,_

_All... I ... want ... is... you ... giii-irr-rlll._

_. . . . ._

At the last note, Rachel rushed into my arms, with tears threatening to spill. There were wolf whistles, and hoots echoing all over the place, as our lips met.

"Oh, Seth," she murmured, "That was beautiful. I loved it."

* * *

When the party petered out, Rachel and I helped clean up. Then, when we were finally alone, I played the song for her one more time while she sat on the porch step.

Smiling, she wrapped her arms around her knees, as she peered up at me with the guitar in my hands. "No one's ever written a song for me before. Thank you, sweetheart. I'll never forget this night as long as I live."

I slumped down on the step, sitting beside her. "Me neither." Then I groaned, "I just wish this was my eighteenth birthday."

* * *

That night, the lyrics from the song drifted round and round in my brain. Never were words so true. _All I want is you, girl. It's only you for this boy._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Hitting the Beach

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

I thought about what I wanted to do tomorrow, when the idea suddenly stuck. It was July, and the weather was unseasonably warm. I'd take her swimming with me at First Beach. It dawned on me that I hadn't seen her bare legs yet. The first day I set eyes on her, she was wearing a dress, but it came down a little past her knees. And since then, they were usually covered in jeans. Now, I was wondering what her legs looked like. I hoped she brought a swim suit with her—preferably a two piece.

I wasted no time the following morning. Her smile greeted me at the Blacks' door. Holding two towels, I shrugged my shoulders and asked, "You wanna go swimming with me?"

She frowned, and replied, "I'd love to, but I don't think I have a bathing suit."

"We can always go to Second Beach. You know it's usually deserted there, and then you can swim in your undies." _Black lace would be my preference, but any silky, satiny undies would be okay in my book._

"You wish." Her head tilted at an enticing angle as she continued, "If I can't find one, I guess I can always borrow one of Leah's."

Which was the case. And Leah brought over her one piece, and cover-up dammit. Oh, well, at least I'd get a long look at Rachel's legs.

* * *

Rachel packed us a lunch; then we walked to the ocean. I decided that Second Beach was a great plan, with or without the black lace undies.

I copped us a squat, and ran to the ocean's edge, diving in without hesitation. I came up for air, and walked toward the sand shaking the beads of water from my hair. Yelling to Rachel, I blared, "C'mon in, Rach, the water's fine."

Watching as she pulled off her cover-up, my eyes zeroed in on those long shapely legs. I decided right then and there that I was definitely a _leg man._ I backed up deeper into the ocean, waiting for my sweetheart. Rachel rushed toward the waves, splashing into the water and swam toward me. Catching her in my arms, we circled round laughing. I loved hearing her laugh; somehow it seemed to calm my soul.

As we returned to our towels to dry off after awhile, Rachel noticed me staring at her legs. I had been crouched to the side of her, when all at once, she suddenly pushed up on both elbows and looking up at me from underneath her eyelashes, said, "Would you like me to teach you a sexy little trick?"

My ears were at attention immediately.

"Get down a little lower," she cooed.

I ducked down as her fingers ran along the side of my jaw. "Darn it, you shaved this morning, didn't you?"

Thoroughly confused, I responded, "Yeah, why?"

"Well, I saw you looking at my legs, so if you're a leg man, you can lightly skim your teeth or your chin stubble across them—very gently." She smiled at me and added, "That goes for any and all body parts. I'm not into any rough stuff, and knowing you like I do, I don't suppose you would be either. If you do it right, that'll give me goose bumps and bring the blood up to the surface of my skin, making it more sensitive to your touch. Would you like to try it?"

Try it? I was practically foaming at the mouth. "What do you think?"

"I think you're _dying_ to try it out. Just don't let us get carried away."

Jeez, that was a tall order, but I couldn't resist the temptation. I got down on all fours, and with one hand in between her gorgeous thighs and the other parallel to them, began to graze a trail with my teeth. Sure that I was being gentle, I slowly inched up one leg. She was right, I made her leg blush. Jeez, it was so smooth, like silk.

I continued to touch the area, running over it with my hand, when she started to squirm, and gasped, "Okay, I think you got the hang of it. You better stop now."

That was easier said than done, mainly because I didn't want to. _I wonder what other tricks she has that I want to learn_. And so, grabbing my hand away, she sat up, and just as suddenly, pulled me with her back to the water.

We swam and bobbed, and played in the surf again until the clouds covered the sun and they darkened the sky. With her hands on my shoulders for support, her lips invited me to kiss her. She was the only woman in the world that afternoon, and I her man, all alone in an ocean of love.

* * *

It seemed I was doomed to have only short spurts of happiness though, and so the next day there was a déjà vu of every other goodbye. We both felt like we were being peeled apart from each other, our souls raw and exposed.

I had patrol duty that night and sure enough, Paul and Quil horned in on my thoughts about our day at the beach.

_Wooh, sexy legs, there, pal. How far did you get with her, little boy? _I guess Quil was a leg man too.

_Leave me alone, I don't want to talk about it._

Paul chided, _You're not talking about it, punk. But you can't hide your thoughts from us forever._

Jacob intervened, _Let it go, Paul. That's my sister._

Leah brushed up against our Alpha, shoulder to shoulder in support. _And that's my brother, so lay off._

_Oh, c'mon Jake. We just wanna see how far he got. Maybe I can give him some pointers._

_I said—leave the kid alone._

Paul's muzzle pulled back exposing his razor-sharp teeth. _One of these days, I'm gonna take you down, Black_.

Pulling up to his full height, Jacob let out an angry growl. _Yeah, well it's not gonna be this day._

Paul made a move, and the next thing I knew, the fur was flying in all directions. The two of them merged into one big blur zooming through the forest. It was kind of nice, knowing that Jacob had my back now.

* * *

Rachel tried to visit every two to three weeks or so, but sometimes not for six weeks or longer depending on how busy her work kept her. Our separation stretched to a full ten months from the day of my seventeenth birthday until her transfer came through. She would finally be based near the courthouse in Beaver, and would lease an apartment here in La Push.

It figured—Murphy's Law in action—I finally had saved up enough money from stocking the shelves at the college bookstore at Peninsula to buy a used car, a '99 Honda Accord. Jacob helped me get it in top notch condition a week before I got her call that she was coming home for good. I only had three weeks to wait now, and I was as jumpy as a cholla cactus.

I had graduated early like I said I would, and was currently enrolled and also worked on campus. With several online courses under my belt, I was now taking classes on site at the college too. Being busy kept my mind off my loneliness during the day, but man, the nights were crushing my heart.

* * *

The gang and I went out the following week to go deer hunting. Leah, Jacob and Paul all sat up front in Paul's pickup, Embry, Quil and I were relegated to the truck bed. That was all right by me, I didn't especially want to be listening to Paul shooting his mouth off.

It was a typical day, overcast, with a little breeze, but not too bad. Good day for hunting. I was content, thinking about how great it would be when Rachel finally arrived.

The scenery was the usual—pine trees lining the road, ferns here and there. There was a small meadow where they kept horses up ahead, and it looked like the owners were putting up some new fencing. The posts were all in place, pinewood with the bark stripped off, the tip of each honed to a point.

Quil started to laugh, pointing at the partially erected fence. "Who'd they get to put in those posts? The idiots have them in upside down. They'll have to rip 'em all out and start all over again."

He continued to snicker, but it didn't last long. We were coming around a curve, when all at once, a large elk leaped out of the forest onto the other side of the road. A semi truck hauling furniture, coming from the opposite direction, was bearing down on us as it veered, attempting to miss the animal.

Paul jammed on the brakes, but it was too late.

I didn't see the semi as it came toward us, since I was peering over to where Quil had pointed. I had just started to stand slightly to get a better look, and to change my cramped position, when the semi hit us broadside, pitching me out of the truck bed. I flew backward into the air and landed onto one of the posts, impaling myself right beneath my ribs on the right side.

The impact crumpled the metal of the pickup like a piece of paper, and shoving it sideways, brought it down with a thud onto its side.

The driver of the semi climbed out of the cab when the truck finally came to a stop, and immediately called 911. I heard him say, "Get a chopper out here. We've got a serious injury. Route 91, near the McCready's ranch. And hurry."

Miraculously, no one else in the pickup was hurt, and they all hurried from the vehicle, running to my aid.

He yelled to us, "I'm so sorry. I didn't see you. I was swerving to avoid hitting that elk!

"Is anyone else injured?"

Paul answered, "No, the rest of us are fine."

The pain was absolute torture, and I let out the loudest screams imaginable. I tried not to cry out, but the howls were pouring out of my throat in a steady stream. Every nerve in my body was quivering in agony. Sweat was forming on my forehead, and I could barely breathe.

As I lay there unable to move, thoughts instantly swam through my brain. _Will I live to see my eighteenth Birthday? How will my Rachel live if I don't make it? Please god, don't let me die today, I can't go yet, I'm only seventeen._

* * *

Leah was the first to reach me. "Oh my god, Seth ... Seth!" She turned to Jacob, and shrieked, "Jake, you've gotta do something."

Jacob knelt beside me. "Don't worry, we're gonna get you out of this. Hang on, buddy."

The trucker yelled to us. "What can I do to help?"

Yelling back, Jacob asked, "Do you have an ax or a saw?"

"Yeah, I think so."

He came back with an ax, and Jacob took it from him, putting it on the ground. "Okay, we'll take it from here. Can you make sure the traffic goes round, away from us? We don't need spectators."

The driver nodded, and stood beside his truck, waving traffic away from the wreck.

* * *

Jacob, in Alpha mode, took charge, talking calmly. "Quil, you and Paul get under him and hold him up while I pull the post out of the hole. Embry, here."

He threw his cell to him. "Call my sister. Tell her to get down here fast, He's gonna need her."

At that instant, the ringtone on Jacob's phone went off. It was Rachel, already aware that something was wrong. "It's Seth, isn't it? What's happened to him?" she wailed.

Embry answered her, his face ashen. "There's been an accident. Come down as soon as you can."

"I'm there. Tell Seth I love him, will you?"

"No ... you can't think that way. You're gonna tell him yourself when you get here."

Her crying reached my ears even though I was still screaming in pain.

My sister was hysterical, sobbing uncontrollably. She kept pleading between sobs, "Not Seth ... please, not Seth."

Jacob called out to Embry again. "Embry, take Leah over to the semi and let her sit for a while. See if you can calm her down. I don't want her to witness this."

The trucker approached just then, and told Leah, "C'mon, honey. You come sit up in my cab. Let the guys take care of this. I've got some nice hot coffee in a thermos, you can have."

Jacob yelled at Embry once more, "Em, get him a twig or something to bite on."

Jacob's eyes bored into mine, concern for me evident. "I'm sorry, Seth, this is gonna hurt like hell, but we have to get this thing removed, there's no other way."

Embry placed a pine limb between my teeth and I bit down on it. Quil and Paul reached under me to hold me steady, as Jacob stood and hauled the post, cement and all out of the ground. It hurt so bad that I practically chomped straight through the tree limb. They turned me on my side immediately, and for the first time I saw Paul and Quil covered in blood—my blood.

.

With the guys still holding onto me, Jacob severed the wooden post protruding from my back with a massive stroke of the ax. The movement caused by the blow sent another piercing wave of agony to shoot through me. It was so powerful that I couldn't even think; I was totally enveloped in searing pain.

The whirr of helicopter blades thundered overhead while Jacob and Quil pulled the remaining wood out from the other side of my body. I struggled to envision Rachel's sweet face in my mind's eye as the gruesome task was taking place. I never saw the helicopter land, because that's when—thank god—I passed out.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Silver Lining

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

**A/N: Thanks to my prereader, Scarlettplay, for her help with the sensual side. She is the goddess of bedroom hijinks.**

* * *

Wouldn't you know it? My first ride in a helicopter, and I didn't remember a minute of it. It could've been a short trip, or over two hours, but how would I know? I was out of it the whole time.

I was in and out of consciousness for a while when I was in the ER. I do remember a nurse starting a transfusion, and saying that a surgeon was flying in to fix me up. The pain seemed to be a lot less, so I guess someone had given me some painkiller.

The surgeon arrived and Leah answered all his questions about my health status. He examined me, and then left to get ready to perform surgery. I found out afterwards that the fence post had taken a chunk out of one of my kidneys, some of my small bowel, and a piece of my liver. My wolf healing would mend most of it, but the trick was removing all the wood slivers, and plain old dirt. I was still bleeding too—a lot. The nurse was changing my dressing frequently, as it would be saturated quickly.

A familiar scent—honey and vanilla—came wafting my way after a while—my Rachel. She burst through the double doors of the ER in a panic, searching for me. Waves of anguish were rolling off of her; I could feel it, just like she could feel my pain.

She caught Paul out in the hallway. "Where is he? I've got to see him."

His answer was somber, not at all like Paul. "He's in number five."

The glass door slid back, and Rachel entered the room. My hand was in hers instantly, the tears dripping onto it as she kissed each knuckle. "I'm here, honey, I'm here."

With great effort, I managed to groan, "Rach ... I'm so glad to see you."

"Shh ... don't talk, sweetheart. Save your strength."

"It's already gone," I muttered.

My mouth was so dry, my words were slurring—or was that the result of the drugs they were giving me? "Can someone please get me some water?"

"Sure, I'll get you some." She turned, pulling her hand away.

I tried to reach for it. "No, don't go. Stay with me ... please."

Leah and my mom were sitting nearby. Mom stood up. "I'll get it."

Rachel began to cry. "I am never leaving you again. I'm not going back to Seattle. I'm here now, and there's no way I could return. I told my boss; he understood and agreed with me."

Mom returned with the water, but a nurse intervened. "Ah-ah-ah! No water for this boy. He's going to surgery."

"I know," Mom replied. "I work here. I was going to have him swish it around in his mouth and spit it out."

The nurse looked at my mother, trying to place her. "I thought you looked familiar. Is this your son?"

"Yes, so you better take good care of him."

* * *

I couldn't keep my eyes open, but whenever I looked out, there was my sweetheart, staring back at me, from a chair close to my bed. She didn't let go of my hand unless it was to stroke my face.

I missed most of what the doc said about my condition, and Mom wouldn't say a word about it. I guess she was afraid it would scare me. So, there I was, wondering if this really _was_ my last day on earth.

Mom and Leah left for a few minutes to get something to drink and to update the guys in the waiting room.

Wanting to know what the doctor said, I asked my sweetheart, "Tell me the truth, Rachel. I can take it; I just need to know. Am I gonna die?"

Her eyes flashed, and she stood, pushing her chair back. She reached for me, her hands cradling my face. "Don't say that! I won't let you. You can't leave me now. You're going to get well, and we're going to make sweet love together. I promised you—on your birthday."

The door opened and Mom and Leah walked inside, followed by two surgical nurses. "Game time," one of them blared.

They wheeled me out of the room in the bed, with Mom and Rachel on either side, accompanying me. As they stopped outside the surgical suite, Mom gave me a hug and Rachel kissed me goodbye. Everything that happened after that was kind of fuzzy.

* * *

I came out of the anesthesia so fast that the nurses had to hold me still. I tried yelling that there was something in my mouth. My lips were all covered in tape and no sound would come out. I had tubes hanging out of me just about everywhere, and in my stupor, I was desperately trying to remove the one stuck down my throat.

"Don't touch that, Seth. You'll rip up your trachea," said one of the nurses.

While two of them held onto my arms, a third one deflated the cuff, peeled off the tape and removed it for me. With the tube still in her gloved hand, she remarked, "Man, you're a feisty one. I never saw anyone wake up so quickly."

I heard another voice say, "Maybe he was defending himself, thinking you were going to jump him in his unconscious state, Marcie."

"Oh shut up, Andi. I saw you ogling him too."

My mother walked into the recovery room just about then, and the two clenching my arms, let go and went to attend other patients. Marcie waved the tube in front of Mom. "I don't think he'll be in the recovery room for very long, . He's raring to go. I'll get him some pain medicine and then take him up to his room."

* * *

Man, I was so hungry, but no one would let me eat anything. They brought me jello, broth and apple juice. They told me I couldn't eat anything solid for days because the doc had repaired my bowel. Jeez, at this rate, I'd starve to death.

As I sipped on the juice, I grumbled to Rachel, "I really am gonna die—from lack of food."

She only smiled, and kissed me. That kind of made up for it.

She and Mom, and of course, Leah, all stayed with me until visiting hours were over. Some of the guys threatened to go wolf and come in through my window, but my room was three stories up, and even Jacob couldn't manage a jump that high. So they decided to trust the nurses to take care of me, and went home.

Sleeping practically all day, you'd think I wouldn't be able to sleep that night, but I nodded off easily enough. Just before I drifted into dreamland, I realized that Rachel said she was back to stay. She would be here with me from now on. Just think, if not for this accident, I'd be still waiting for her to come home. But would I be willing to go through this again? Not on your life!

* * *

Dr. Cullen visited the next day. Lucky for me, he had to take over for the surgeon who was needed back at his own practice. It would've been hard to explain how my recovery was so miraculous. Cat scans and an ultrasound were ordered, and sure enough, I was healing at lightening speed. He personally removed all the tubes and drains, but he still made me stay in the hospital for another couple of days, so the staff wouldn't get suspicious.

My incarceration wasn't all bad; Rachel stayed with me every day, and even gave me more tips on lovin'. It worked out pretty well, because I was so doped up, that I couldn't get excited—much.

I sat up with the head of the bed in upright position, supporting my back, and complaining about how boring it was around there.

"Well then, listen up, boy; I've still got a list of things we need to discuss." She told me, "When it finally happens ..."

I suddenly sat up a little straighter and leaned forward, now this would be interesting. I never interrupted her for the next few minutes, listening to every little word she said.

"... yeah, you know what I'm talking about—and when it does, I want you to take it slow; trust me, it's better that way. A man's first instinct is to grab the woman and practically impale her with his manhood." Her eyes did their little roll. "Believe me, women don't like that approach at all.

"It'll take me a lot longer to get aroused than you will, so I'm telling you right now, that even if I'm wet down there, that doesn't mean I'm ready for you. You'll need to look for other signs besides that one like, if my skin starts to flush, or I'm breathing hard, or my hips start to move instinctively—without me even thinking about it.

"Also, a woman's breasts are very sensitive, so pulling on them and biting are a no-no. Just a gentle pressure, but not so light that it tickles, unless that's your intention." One eyebrow quirked while she said the last sentence."

Her face glowed as she thought of what to say next. "We could shower together first—a long hot shower, or maybe I could let you give me a massage with some warming oil. That way, I can show you where I like to be touched. God, I can hardly wait."

If the prior comments were enough to get my blood boiling, I almost jerked outta bed at that last remark, and my eyes must've been popping outta my head too.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to give you a quiz on the subject. Anyway, we can go over this stuff again before we get in bed together if you'd like to."

"Are you kidding? I don't think I'll need a refresher course. I told you I was a quick study. No doubt about it—_this_ stuff, I'll remember."

She patted my hand. "I hope _I'm_ not boring you with all these little details, but I didn't want to talk you to death on the night when all we want to do is get right to it, you know."

I grinned at her. "Bore me some more. I'm all ears."

"What—and have nothing left to teach you?"

"I'm sure you'll come up with something more. Anyway, how do you know all this?"

"Well, one of my roommates' mother was a sex therapist."

Out of the blue, Rachel began to laugh—that musical sound that I loved to hear.

"What's so funny?"

She bit her lip and said, "I was just picturing Paul's face when you start giving _him_ some pointers. Just imagine—you'll be the envy of all your pack brothers."

"I already am, but jeez, I don't want them seeing us together. They're already jealous that the youngest of the bunch hit the mother lode—and that's you, Rach. You're mine; I don't wanna share you, even if it's just in my thoughts." It hurt like hell, but I sighed as I gazed at her. "C'mere, Rach, I need to tell _you_ something now. Can you get a little closer?"

She got up and leaned over me.

I reached up and tugged on her neck, so that we were face to face. "I love you Rachel. Out of this whole world, my wolf chose you. I can't live without you—not for one lousy minute. Don't ... please don't ever take your love away from me. I mean it—It'll kill me for sure."

I pulled her nearer, our mouths meeting in a long sensuous kiss. I grabbed a lock of her hair before she could back away, and held it to my nose. "Mmnnn ... you always smell so good."

As I was inhaling her scent, another aroma snuck into the room—that gross green jello, beef broth and for a change of pace, 7up. Ugh!

Rachel stepped out of the way, removing her chair to make room for the girl carrying my food.

"Dinner is served," the aide chortled. She knew I hated this stuff. She pulled the over-bed table out and positioned it above my lap, for eating. Then, leaving the tray on the table, she saluted me, and crowed, "Bon appétit."

Rachel nodded, and in mock seriousness, said, "When you get out of here, I'm buying you a steak."

* * *

The day finally arrived when I was discharged. Boy, was I glad to get outta there. _If I never see another bowl of jello, it'll be too soon._

gave my mom discharge instructions that were actually different from the printed ones. And we all knew why he gave them to us in person.

Mom had taken off from work, so she could watch over me at home. I felt like such a baby. So I was held prisoner for another couple of days until she decided I was up to snuff again. The silver lining was I got to see my Rachel for hours each day, and I didn't have to go out on patrol.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: A Heart on Steroids

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

As soon as I was allowed out of Mom's sight, Rachel snatched me up to see her new apartment. I was especially interested to see the bedroom. There was no furniture yet, but what did I care? Rachel was here, and she had her own apartment. Yeah ...

Her eyes lit up as we walked back out the door to the car. With her hand on my shoulder, she pivoted me around to face her completely. "I have something for you. Put out your hand and close your eyes—and no fair peeking."

I didn't mean to, but I knew my eyes made a little circle in their sockets. "This is ridiculous."

"Humor me."

I felt like an idiot, but I did as the little woman told me. When I opened my eyes, I was looking down at a key—a key to the apartment! I wanted to whoop with joy, but I didn't get to because Rachel had me in her clutches and had my mouth otherwise occupied. Now if only I could make the time fly.

* * *

That weekend, Jacob, Embry, Rachel and I were all seated in my sweetheart's SUV, on our way to Seattle to pick up the belongings she left behind at the old apartment in her hurry to see me.

Jacob was grousing because Rachel didn't want Paul along. "You know we could've used his extra set of muscles."

"I don't care. I can't stand him, Jake. He's a first class jerk."

Jacob's hands tightened on the steering wheel. "Hey, he's a member of the pack. Show a little respect."

"You know, you should be glad Seth here imprinted on me and not him! Admit it, Jake—he's a hot tempered, jerk."

"Well, yeah, he's a _jerk_, but we still could've used his help."

Embry snickered. Jacob craned his neck in his direction. "What are you laughing at, moron?"

"Better a moron, than a first class jerk."

Rachel leaned forward and patted Embry's head. "Thank you, Embry. See, he agrees with me."

Jacob looked back at me. "Seth?"

"Don't look at me, I don't want to get in the middle of a family dispute. I didn't say a word."

Rachel slapped my arm. "Diplomat!"

* * *

Arriving at Rachel's old apartment, we were greeted at the door by Sharon. She immediately set her eyes on Embry.

She was practically salivating. "Well, _who_ do we have here?"

He stopped, dead in his tracks, and looking down at the carpet, turned bright red.

She was in Embry's face in a New York minute. Batting her eyelashes at him, she crooned, "Ooh, he's shy. I love it. I'm Sharon, and you are?"

Sharon put out her hand, and Embry took it, shaking it timidly.

"Embry—Embry Call."

Rachel shoved her playfully. "Leave the poor guy alone, Shar."

Still hanging onto Embry's hand, Sharon quipped, "Don't tell me he's taken too."

He looked up, confused. "I'm not taken."

Sharon smirked at us. "Finally, I found one that's actually available."

My sweet imprint grabbed Embry and dragged him away to the bedroom to pick up the boxes. "Yeah, well he's got work to do. He can be available some other time."

Embry looked back over his shoulder mournfully, his eyes locked on Sharon.

Sharon, bless her heart, had Rachel's clothes and belongings all packed and ready to go.

Rachel refused to let me do any heavy lifting even though I assured her I was okay. Jacob and Embry made short work of it anyhow. Since there wasn't that much to haul back home, we only spent about forty five minutes loading up the RAV.

Before we left, Sharon handed Embry her cell number. "Call me," she cooed.

Slipping the paper in his pocket, a goofy grin spread over his face. He sauntered out to the RAV, weaving like he was drunk.

Back on the road, Rachel and I were snuggled together in the back seat, kissing and hugging and hugging and squeezing. The La Push welcome sign was in our sights before we realized it, putting an end to our back seat bingo. Home, sweet home—great—I had patrol tonight.

We unloaded all the containers and stuffed them into the empty apartment, then dropped Embry off at his home. Rachel was staying at the Blacks' until her new residence was livable, so I walked to my house alone, leaving my sweetheart and her brother there. Then ... groan, I went through my front door, stripped off my shirt, and was out the window to meet up with the guys.

* * *

In the next few days, Rachel had some furniture delivered and Jacob and I assembled it all. She still wouldn't let me push the heavy stuff around and Jacob took exception to that.

He was standing behind a light grey leather couch, with his arms crossed. "C'mon, Sis, he's fine. He can sure as hell can get behind this freakin' sofa and help push it into the corner."

I put down a bottle of water I was drinking. Being careful not to get any liquid on the coffee table I just put together, I sprang up to help Jacob. "He's right, Rach. Dr. Cullen says I'm good as new. Let me make myself useful."

Rachel looked up from where she was sitting cross-legged on the floor, removing price tags from some storage baskets. "Well, I don't want you to strain yourself before you make yourself _useful_ to me."

After his eyes came back down from the ceiling, Jacob grunted, "C'mon, Seth, get over here and give me a hand—heave!"

We shoved the sofa into a suitable spot, and Rachel raced over and plopped down in the middle of it. Waving her hand at us, she directed, "Perfect, now put the TV right against that other wall. Ahh—it's good to be queen."

* * *

The following week, Rachel started her new job, and I was back at school. It was hard setting time aside to see each other, but it wiled away the time—all ten weeks of it. At long last, my birthday was now only one day away. Since it was my eighteenth, there would be a bonfire and all the ceremony that went with it. I didn't care about that, I had a bigger celebration in mind—right afterwards, at Rachel's apartment. She hadn't let me come over there for the last three days, saying she had a surprise for me. Jeez, the suspense was a killer.

The morning of my big day, Rachel came by. I was sitting at the kitchen table with a big bowl of cereal in front of me, when Leah led her into the room. She brought along two small wrapped boxes which she handed me, along with a kiss. "Promise me you won't open these until after the party, when you're alone."

I watched her carefully, wondering what was in them, but her expression gave nothing away.

"Anything you say, Rach."

All of a sudden the tone of her voice sounded really serious. "Seth ... there's something I need to talk to you about. Can we go outside for a minute?"

Uh-oh. I clutched. The spoon in my hand dropped onto a napkin beside my breakfast, the bowl of cereal would be getting soggy; but I suddenly didn't feel hungry anyway. _Please don't tell me you're postponing my initiation into manhood._

I groaned, "You're still going to teach me tonight, aren't you?"

She came closer, and her hand ran along the back of my head. "Wouldn't go back on a promise, now would I?"

We walked out to the back porch hand in hand and sat on the top step. Her smoky eyes were so clear and bright; I felt them penetrate clear to my soul, wrapping it in comforting warmth. "I want to be perfectly sure you're ready for tonight."

Was that all? My anxiety disappeared, and a big grin settled on my face. "Girl, I've been ready for this night since I first laid eyes on you."

"Still, I need to tell you some things—like ... the first time isn't really all that wonderful, even for a guy. You might be so nervous that maybe you won't be able to perform. I really don't see that as a problem for you though. But the other thing is, sometimes, a guy can't ... how can I put this delicately? Um ... sometimes it can be so exciting that a man can't hold off long enough, and gets off prematurely. So, I want you to be prepared just in case."

That got my attention, but I hadn't ever heard that happen with any of the pack members this far. "So, what can I do to prevent that from happening?"

"Well, if we're in the middle of our loving, and you feel yourself about to go off too soon, you can pull out. Then, put a little pressure on the tip of your penis, pinching it lightly with your fingers and take a few slow, deep breaths. After that you'll be all set to start again, and hopefully hold on to your erection longer.

Squeezing my hand really hard, she asked, "I didn't embarrass you, did I?"

I nodded. "Nah, it's good to know."

Rachel narrowed her eyes, staring at me intently. "How did I get so lucky? You're such a great guy, you know that?"

I smirked at her, feeling a little smug. "I do _now_."

Ruffling my hair, she explained, "Well, I better go; I have things to do to get ready for tonight. Happy birthday, Seth. Don't forget to open those presents _after_ the party."

I grabbed her arm as she stood to leave. "Jeez, you just got here. Do you need to go so soon?"

"Yes, but I'll be here for the celebration." An eyebrow rose wickedly. "I'll be leaving early though, so I can be ready, waiting at my apartment for you."

I walked her to the car, my insides churning with anticipation. I was gonna go berserk before the party was over.

* * *

Everyone was there that night. Surprisingly even Sharon showed up, hanging off of Embry's arm. Rachel sat next to me, curled at my side, while the flames from the bonfire rose into the night sky. The guys all knowingly watched as I sat there, trying to appear casual. Damn, what a pack of wolves. It was almost embarrassing.

Billy droned on and on about what a great kid I was, how I helped my family when Dad died, and how I seemed to ease the strained relations between the Quileutes and the Cullens. I didn't hear half of what he said; my mind was far away—with Rachel—in bed, loving her. Did he have to be so long winded tonight? I just wanted this whole thing to be over, so I could get on with my new life.

Paul smirked at me. Even though un-phased, he could still read my mind. They probably all could. That was a no-brainer anyway, what else would I be thinking?

Finally we went inside to eat the cake, and open presents. Rachel left, buzzing my cheek and winking at me before heading out. My heartbeat sped up and I thought I would fly apart in all directions as I watched her beautiful figure sashay out the door.

My brothers all pooled their money and got me an iPAD. That would really come in handy for school. There were also t-shirts, thumb drives, after shave, and a guitar from my mom and Leah.

The party wrapped up, and I thanked everyone for coming, then I went upstairs to my room to open the two little boxes that Rachel had brought me that morning.

As I tore the paper away from the first box, I was confused. It was a key. I already had one to her apartment, so what the ...? The second box was self explanatory—an assortment of multi-colored condoms.

I rushed into the shower, then dressed in my best suit, making sure her gifts were safely in the coat pocket. Getting in my Honda, I floored it, speeding toward my destination. I hoped there were no cops around. _Look out, Rach, your man's coming to getcha!_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: At Long Last, Love

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

**A/N: As everyone knows, I suck at lemons—not suck lemons, but suck **_**at**_** lemons. You might even say I'm allergic to lemons. My thanks to my daughter, Scarlettplay, who doesn't suck at lemons. She is in fact, queen of vitamin C, and she helped with this chapter. Some of the lines are specifically her words. So actually, she is co-author of this scene of citrus.**

* * *

My cell sat in the cup holder between the seats. A text message streaked across it. I looked quickly at it, not wanting to wrap myself around a tree on the way to total bliss. Been there, done that. The message read: _Apt.417. I love you, Seth. Please Come to me._

While I pulled into the parking lot close to the apartment number she'd texted, I couldn't still the pounding of my heart. It was threatening to burst through my shirt. The funny thing was that as I approached her door, I could hear her heart doing the very same thing. Maybe that wasn't too funny, because at the sound of her heartbeat, mine started accelerating impossibly faster.

The door swung open, and an angel appeared. My breath caught, and I'm sure my mouth dropped open at the sight of her. Rachel was dressed in a short—thigh length to be exact—midnight blue nightie. It was just sheer enough to display the lacy bra and panties underneath. Her black, shiny hair hung down in soft waves, her smoky eyes smoldering in inky shadow and liner, and her lips pouting in light pink gloss. I couldn't speak—me, Mr. Chatterbox.

Jeez, I stood at her threshold like an idiot; I couldn't make my feet move. It was like they were cemented in place. She grabbed me by the front of my collar and pulled me into the living room.

Drawing me onto the couch, she asked in a low breathy voice, "Would you like something to drink first?"

I shook my head, still not being in control of my vocal chords. What the hell ... I'd been waiting for two years, and now that she was within my grasp, I was such a nervous wreck that I felt like I was fourteen again. If only she wasn't so beautiful.

She sat next to me on the couch with her legs tucked to the side of her body. "Did you want to use the bathroom?"

Staring at her face, I cleared my throat; my stupid tongue seemed to have thickened in the few minutes I was in her presence. "Um ... no." It practically came out as a squeak.

"Just relax, Seth. Everything's going to be okay, because we love each other. Remember what I said, slow and sensual."

Standing up, she took my hands and raised me from the seat cushion. She led me to the bedroom, craning her neck back to look at me every few feet. The bedding was turned down, and the lights were low.

Rachel removed my suit jacket and shirt, tossing the clothes onto a nearby chair, after removing the condoms from the pocket.

Winking at me, she said, "We really don't need these; I've been on the pill for a while, just in case things suddenly got out of hand. But I thought it'd be fun for me to slip one on you." Then, she placed them on her nightstand, and leaning in, began to lightly skim her fingertips across my bare shoulders. Impulsively, my arms crushed her to my chest, passion now replacing some of my nervousness.

With eyes narrowed, she whispered in my ear, "This isn't a race to the finish, sweetheart. The slower you go, the hotter it is. A woman can have multiple orgasms, but that won't happen if you rush through it."

My tongue finally loosened, as I answered, "I can't help it. I just want you too much."

"I know ... I feel that way sometimes too, but then I remember that a quickie isn't nearly as gratifying as taking my time." She smiled and kissed my neck, slowly releasing her lips so she could mist my skin with her breath.

Closing my eyes, I shivered while she ran a finger over the spot.

"And this all means nothing if you can't back it up with emotions ... and with words." She walked around me like she was inspecting every inch of my body.

I twisted my neck over my shoulder so I could see her. "You _know_ how I feel about you ..." I scratched my chin with my shoulder, feeling a bit awkward and slightly out of place.

"I know you care about me, but I want to know what makes you wild." She took a step toward me, her body barely brushing against mine. "Don't you want to know what you do to me? How I ache in places you can't imagine for you to touch me?"

My face flushed and my pupils must've dilated, I'm sure. "You do?" I flexed my hands.

She nodded. "I think about what your tongue will feel like running over my navel, and how your breath will feel washing over my hips as you taste me. It makes it hard for me to think about anything else when I imagine your chest sliding up my body when you get ready to ..." she trailed off.

The breath whooshed out of me. "Yeah? And ...? What else?" I swallowed hard and my eyes were heavy, while my head tipped back a little. I probably looked drugged—felt like it too.

"I can barely breathe when you put your hands in my hair and command my lips with your mouth. And when your thighs finally surround mine, I think I might collapse, because dammit, I don't want them to keep me up. I want you to hold me, to take over and show me I don't exist anymore, because all I am is yours."

"Whoa," I said under my breath. I reached out to touch her.

"Then I think about how hard my heart pounds when you look at me this way, and it feels right, because you're always there for me, even beyond wanting me physically."

She traced her hands across my waistband. "I feel it in here," she said, pointing to her heart. "And then it travels lower, until I have to close my legs tight to keep from jumping you."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" I asked, my voice breaking.

"You weren't ready." She took my hands and put them on her. "Slow. Show me I'm more than an easy lay to you. Show me I'm here with you because I'm right about us, and I'm not making a mistake."

I blinked, and with my breath swallowed, I said, "O-okay. I can do this." I nodded my head as my entire body shook with nervous energy.

"There's no reason to worry. Just remember if you savor it, you won't rush it." She stepped closer until our bodies were flush. "I trust you."

She slowly unzipped my pants, letting them fall to the floor. My briefs followed right after. She gasped as she took in the first glimpse of my manhood. Kneeling down, she removed my shoes and socks, next. Then, standing, she whispered my name, "Seth ..." and turning her head, looked at her shoulder, where my hand rested, signaling it was my turn to undress her.

I gently tugged on her nightie, slipping one strap down her arm, and then the other. The sheer fabric slid down past her thighs, and puddled at her feet. She stepped out of the gown and stood before me, in nothing but a bra and panties. My mouth and nose were instantly trailing along her neck and throat, across her collarbone, and down to the rounded flesh above her bra. She undid the fastenings for me this time, and it was my turn to gasp. Her breasts were laid bare before me, round and firm, her pink nipples hardened in excitement. Remembering what she taught me, I cupped one of them, kneading it gently and took the nipple into my mouth. Her moans were encouraging, as one of my hands continued down her body, fondling her hips and thighs, while my other hand slithered her panties down her legs.

"Where would you like me to touch you?" she murmured, her voice shaky.

"Anywhere," I groaned. It was the truth. Her slightest touch was making me crazy with desire.

Her fingers traveled over my shoulders, and along my chest, but when they ventured over my abdomen, I couldn't stand any more. She let me take over then, my hands tangled in her hair, my mouth devouring her, with lips and tongue. Backing her onto the bed, I lifted her, and in one swift movement, laid her on the mattress.

"God—I love you, Rachel," I moaned aloud.

Our hands and lips were everywhere, but all at once she sat up. "Can you hand me a condom?" she asked.

I pulled one from the nightstand, unwrapped it and held it in my palm. I was confused; she said we didn't need these, but I went along with it. "It's okay, Rach, I know how to put one on."

Her eyebrow rose, and her lips upturned in a smile. "Yes, I realize that, but I want to do it for you, so just lie back on the pillow."

Holey ...! I had no idea, placing a condom could be so ... ugh! I was just about ready to explode when her fingers grazed against me, and I wasn't alone. I could hear Rachel's heart accelerate as she lovingly unrolled it all the way down.

When she finished, she leaned toward me and kissed me once more. Then with her fingertip stroking along my jaw, she said, "You are definitely not a boy anymore; you are all man, and I'm glad you're my man. How did I get this lucky? I am so in love with you, Seth. Nothing will ever tear me away from you—nothing."

The tone of her voice changed, as she pulled away. "This was just for fun, so you can take it off; I don't want any barriers between us. Now ... make love to me, sweetheart, I can't wait another minute, I want you."

I ripped it off quickly and turned toward her.

Her smile faded, and getting serious, she placed my hand at her entrance and said, "This is where it starts for me, Seth." She didn't need to tell me what to do here. I'd seen enough from the pack mind to figure it out myself.

When her hips started to move under my hand, I knew it was time, and just like she said, my body moved up, sliding against her and we rocked in unison. She called out my name as I brought her to the peak, and I couldn't hold back another minute. I erupted, flooding her body with my love, and we both settled, relaxed in each other's arms.

Five minutes later, I couldn't help myself. I wanted more. I began running my hands over her again, and attacking her lips. Before I knew it, we were at it again, and this time she ignited almost instantly. When we finished, we lay spooned together, my arms clasped about her waist, my head tucked into the space between her neck and shoulders.

We slept soundly until morning light. As the sunshine streamed through the window, I peppered her shoulders with tiny kisses, waking her from her slumber. Rachel turned to me, stretching her arms above her head. "Good morning, handsome."

"It _is_ a good morning," I answered. "Pretty good night, too. So, are you gonna teach me anything else tonight?"

"Oh ... I think you pretty much got the basics down. You graduated summa cum laude."

"Yeah?"

"Oh god, Seth, you have no idea."

I pulled her closer and kissed her for good measure. "I have a question for you."

"Shoot!"

"Well, why are we in another apartment, and how did you get everything moved without my help?"

Her fingers started threading through my hair, as her eyes searched my face. Then a smile broke out on her lips. "I didn't want those clowns—and you know who I mean—ruining our first night together, so I got some of the guys here to move all my furniture to a new apartment."

"Great idea. But one thing's for sure, now ... Jeez, I'm really gonna be wearing out the car, driving back and forth."

"No you won't."

My heart stuttered. "Wait—I don't get it. Are you telling me, this is all ... just a one night stand?"

"No, I'm saying that you're moving in with me."

Relieved, I laughed out loud. "Jacob's right. You _are_ bossy."

"And you love it."

"Yeah, I do," I said, still chuckling.

* * *

I was eighteen and finally—yeah, finally—Rachel was mine, both body and soul. I would never forget that night. It was the best night of my entire life. I was looking forward to more of the same, or possibly even better, for years to come with my sweetheart ... my imprint ... my Rachel.

I never again had to beg her to _teach me tonight_; in fact, I had come up with a few tricks of my own. And what about Rachel? Well, I hated to boast but, let's just say the test results were in, and I earned an _A+_ from my teacher.

.

The End


End file.
